Holding Pattern
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal and Peter go to meet El for lunch when the unthinkable happens. Spoilers for Season 1 - Whumpage - hurt, comfort, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Holding Pattern  
============**

_Neal felt the bullet enter his chest as he pushed Peter out of the way. There was a burning pain, his breath coming in panting breaths as he collapsed to the side of the pier and rolled off the edge. He heard someone cry out as he fell into empty space and hit the water. It felt like he hit something hard but he didn't care, his mind already falling into a hazy darkness as the water swallowed him up._

_"__**Neal! Neal!**__"_

Neal woke up with a start, looking up and around as his eyes opened and focused on his surroundings. He found himself in the Taurus, looking out the window. Peter was tapping on the glass looking at him curiously.

"Neal, you coming?" Peter was staring at him as Neal nodded groggily and opened up the door. He closed the door behind him, leaning on the vehicle a moment, his eyes blinking at the bright sunlight as he started to wake up. He'd been dreaming. Not sure why but he had been having quite a few nightmares lately, mostly about himself dying in the midst of saving Peter. Someone squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Come on. I promised El we wouldn't be late." Peter was still looking at him curiously but Neal just pushed on his usual facade and nodded, dropping his sunglasses over his eyes and walking in step with his partner. They were entering a small bistro on the corner near the park. El had won a large client for her business with Neal's help and wanted to celebrate with lunch.

"Hmmm... does this place seem a bit too quiet for you?" Peter was looking inside the glass doors, seeing nobody inside not even Elizabeth. There were plates, cups and glasses on the tables as if someone had been there and then left, food and drinks barely touched on some of the dishes. Peter didn't open the door, looking back at Neal who looked a bit concerned himself.

"Maybe they had a fire drill? Should I sneak around back?" Neal had already started to move in that direction as Peter pushed the door to the bistro open, cell in walkie-talkie mode as was Neal's. Peter had his gun at the ready as he watched Neal disappear around the corner into the alleyway. Neal had barely turned the corner when he heard Elizabeth's voice.

"Please let me go!" Her voice was plaintive and full of fear, the sound of a slap against skin. Neal ducked behind a dumpster as the figures stepped out of the backdoor of the bistro. There were three men with semi-automatics, dressed in black with masks. One of them had a firm grasp on El's arm, her eyes wide in terror, several other women also being led towards a plain white van with tinted windows. Neal made a mental note of the vehicle plates when he heard footsteps behind him.

"What have we here?" Another masked man had popped up behind him. Neal had no time to react before the butt of a rifle hit him on the back of the head.

**()()()**

Peter had ducked into the front of the bistro, walking cautiously around the empty restaurant. He saw cells, bags and other items left behind at all the tables. He recognized one purse as his wife's and knew something had to be wrong. Her cell was still inside. Peter noticed something on the darkened screen as he held it. It was a blurry picture of two men in black with masks and guns. _Dammit_, he thought but took the phone with him. He moved to the back of the restaurant and thought he heard voices, ducking behind an open door.

"Are you sure we'll get some ransom for these women?" The voice sounded young, inexperienced.

"Of course! Everyone here has been staked out beforehand. Go back and grab up the purses and cells. We need to identify everyone so we can contact their families." Peter ducked back against the wall as he heard footsteps nearing. He saw a man move past dressed in black with a mask, a semi-automatic over his shoulder. He followed the man and held his gun on him once they were alone.

"Slowly now, hand me your weapon." Peter took the rifle from the man, slung it over his shoulder and cuffed him. He pushed a rag into the man's mouth when he started to make noise, locking him in a storage closet. Peter texted Neal but there was no reply. He contacted Jones next as he ducked behind a small bar.

"Jones, FBI." Jones' voice was no nonsense till Peter replied, his voice a hushed whisper.

"It's Burke. I need backup. Some men took over a bistro I was supposed to meet Elizabeth at. I think they took her, the rest of the staff and clientele hostage. I managed to catch one guy and disarm him but Neal went around back and I lost contact." Peter heard Jones move in the background.

"Right away boss. What's the address?"

**()()()**

**(Fifteen minutes earlier...)**

Elizabeth Burke glanced at her watch as she sat at a booth and waited for her husband, Peter and his partner Neal Caffrey to show up for lunch. She had come early to make sure they would have a good seat. For once the bistro wasn't packed but she had chosen it to celebrate the client she had snagged due to Neal's help. It was a little French cafe the young man often spoke of with great regard so she figured bringing him here would be a nice gesture.

"May I get you something to drink, ma'am?" A waiter walked up and smiled at her, his blond hair cut short, sparkling green eyes looking right at her. She smiled back.

"Just some water for now. I'm waiting for two more people." The waiter nodded and left. El pulled her cell out, texting Peter when it happened.

"**EVERYONE DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW!**"

Elizabeth started, looking around and seeing several men in black pop out of nowhere. She stopped her text message and immediately took a pic before they saw her and she froze, dropping the cell back into her bag. One of the men approached her and a few other women near her, ordering them to stand up and follow them. She resisted, grabbing at her purse but the man waved a rifle in her face and she let go of her bag as she was dragged away.

"Please let me go!" El called out as she saw herself being forced towards a white van with several other women. She was resisting ever so slightly, the man holding her arm slapping her hard, lifting her up and throwing her inside the vehicle. She turned and glared at him, hand on her cheek where it stung. The man in the mask was tall, wearing dark fatigues with an automatic rifle slung over his shoulder. He smiled at her coldly, his brown eyes flickering with some unknown intent. He started to close the door when someone called out.

"We have another one. Tie him up and throw him inside." The brown-eyed assailant nodded, taking a slumped figure that looked vaguely familiar to El. She craned her neck for a better look, eyes widening. It was Neal. That meant Peter was nearby. Her heart stopped a moment but she didn't see her husband anywhere. She watched as the masked men tied the unconscious Neal securely before tossing him inside the van, the door slammed shut.

"Neal? Neal!" She nudged the young man with an urgent hissing but Neal didn't move. She saw the egg-sized lump on the back of his head and winced, untying his arms before she lay his head gently on her lap. The other women were whimpering slightly, huddled in groups in the van watching her. El wanted to be afraid... she was afraid but Neal was hurt. She had to be strong till Peter found them. She removed her jacket and rolled it up under Neal's head, brushing a strand of hair from his forehead.

**()()()**

Peter remained ducked behind the bar, stiffening when he heard footsteps approaching from the back. He saw another man in black with a mask walking into the main bistro area. _Where are you Neal?_

The man peered around with a quiet curse, walking around without seeing Peter as he collected purses, bags and other possessions. Peter tiptoed up to the figure and held the rifle to his head.

"Hand your weapon over slowly." Peter's voice was a growl, his worry for his wife evident as he took the rifle. He had the man lead him to the back to another storage closet.

"How many?" Peter poked the man who coughed nervously.

"Three. What did you do with Tommy?" The man sounded young voice similar to the one he had cuffed. Peter opened up the closet and locked him inside. He had to get one more and find El and Neal. Where was Jones?

"Are they secured?" A man's voice, low and husky was speaking. Peter listened.

"Yes, and the other one you added. Not sure where Tommy and John are. Should I go look for them?" The second voice was more alto, melodic for a guy's voice. The voice made Peter think of Neal's although less friendly. This man sounded cold.

"No, just take the van and I'll get them."

Peter can just make out a white van in the background, a faint outline under the bad paint job that appears to say: _Florist_.

He sees the man with the softer voice leave towards the van out of sight, the van taking off. The one with the huskier voice is heading towards him. Peter ducks out of the way, turning when he hears vehicles outside. He sees a familiar car and realizes it's Jones, relief washing over him.

"**FBI! PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN!**" Peter yells out as he hears the rest of his crew come in. The man in black freezes, starting to step back when Peter comes out with his own gun. Jones hurries up alongside him.

"**PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN!**" Jones' voice is clear as he moves along side Peter, weapon raised.

"Jones! They just left with the hostages in a white van. The word _Florist_ is faded on one side under the paint." Peter watches the masked man put his rifle down and move forward, hands behind head. Jones and Peter both move in, Jones cuffing him. Peter shows him the other two in the closet.

**()()()**

Neal woke up with a splitting headache, his ears ringing with a beat all their own along with his temples. He tried to sit up but someone held him down gently. He peered up to see a blurry figure.

"El? Where..." He winced, slumping back to the floor of the van as it bumped and rocked. He could hear sirens in the background. His eyes moved around and saw other blurry figures cowering in the corner. He gazed up with glassy eyes at El.

"Relax, Neal. Where's Peter?" She brushed at his hair gently, the young man relaxing as he spoke again, voice hoarse.

"Front... phone's in my pocket." He was fading away again, blue eyes rolling back into his head. El shook him gently.

"Neal? Stay with me... Neal?" She sighed, pulling the phone from his pocket and then remembering something else. She reached down to pull at his left pant leg. The tracker was there. Peter would definitely find them. She pulled the pant down again and made a quick dial on the phone. It rang a few times then someone answered.

"_Burke. Where are you, Neal?_" Peter sounded upset and there were sounds of sirens and voices in the background. El finally gave into her fears as she heard her husband's voice.

"Pe... ter?" Her voice squeaked, emotion overcoming her. She heard a loud intake of air on the other side.

"_El, where are you? Where's Neal? Are you ok?_" He sounded worried, movement in the background. She looked down at Neal and felt her eyes watering.

"We're... in the back of a white van. There are some other women who were kidnapped too. Neal's hurt, Peter." She's still holding her voice steady but it's cracking slightly with emotion as she starts to let go of her courage. She can hear the sirens nearby and apparently Peter can too.

"_Just hold on, El. How badly is Neal hurt? Is anyone else hurt?_" He's gone into FBI mode but she can hear the fear in his voice; his concern. She answers him, trying to remain calm.

"Neal has a large bump on the back of his head. Otherwise, he's ok. He woke up for a moment but he's unconscious again. Honey, I'm so scared!" She's crying again, clinging to the phone with one hand and Neal's hand with the other. She feels the young man squeeze back and gasps in relief. He doesn't move otherwise but he is holding her hand.

"_El? What's wrong?_" He had heard her gasp and she shook her head.

"Nothing. Neal squeezed my hand but he's still unconscious. Hurry Honey. Please!"


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Peter finished with arresting the three men at the bistro, heading to his vehicle out front, cell phone to his ear.

"FBI Agent Peter Burke requesting details on tracker 9305 Alpha." Peter slipped into his vehicle, phone held between his ear and shoulder as he started up the vehicle. Jones tapped on the window, Peter unlocking the passenger door, the other agent slipping inside. Peter nodded.

"The warehouse district? Thanks." Peter turned to Jones.

"They find Caffrey? Allen and crew are out chasing the white van." Jones squeezed his boss' shoulder.

"El just called me from Neal's phone. He's in the van with her unconscious. Someone hit him over the head." Peter frowned, his eyes revealing how emotional this was for him while his face tried to remain reasonable. Jones strapped himself in.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jones grinned at Peter who nodded as they headed towards the warehouse district.

**()()()**

Jared drove the car practically on two wheels as he turned the corner sharply, evading the cops and FBI chasing him. He had his orders and he was going to follow them. He heard the cell vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out.

"Jared... Yes... Yes... You're sure? Ok." He hung up the cell and swerved the car down another narrow alley trying to lose the authorities as he headed towards the warehouse district. He came out into traffic on the other side, cars narrowly missing him as he slid into traffic and kept going. He was heading towards the water.

**()()()**

Elizabeth was being tossed around, holding onto Neal as much as she could to keep him from moving too much. The other women were stifling screams as they were also bouncing around with the sudden movement of the van. El hugged Neal to her, whispering desperately.

"Neal, wake up! Please..." He slumped in her arms, his head lying on her shoulder loosely. She continued to hold him as she felt the van seemingly gain air then the sound of an enormous splash. A loud gurgling sound surrounded them, Elizabeth listening over the quiet whimpers of the other women. The van felt like it was sinking, rocking softly back and forth. She turned as one of the women screamed.

The back door was buckling slightly, water starting to drip into the car with increasing pressure. El gasped, looking down at Neal's limp form and shaking him.

"Neal... Wake up! Neal!" She pulled the phone out again and dialed Peter. It picked up immediately.

"_El, what's wrong? We're almost there._" His voice was surrounded by the sound of wind and car sounds. She saw more water coming in and gasped with a little squeak.

"Water... the van is taking on water! We're sinking!" She was starting to panic, shaking Neal again. He roused slightly, eye lids fluttering but he didn't wake up. There was a sound of metal creaking as she felt the pressure in the van increase and the doors bend in a bit more.

"_There are people there. I'll radio ahead. Keep calm. How are the others? How is Neal?_" He was trying to distract her. She spoke again, voice still cracking slightly.

"Everyone's afraid and Neal's still unconscious. I can't wake him up! Peter... Hurry!" She sounded frantic, her breath panting as she started to lose it. Peter looked at Jones, his brown eyes wide with terror.

"_I'm coming, El. Just hold on._"

**()()()**

_Neal felt himself falling into the icy water. His body ached, chest burning from the bullet he had taken when he pushed Peter out of the way. He was floating slowly downwards into the murky depths, arms reaching upwards, bubbles of air sizzling around him quietly as he continued to sink further into the cold water. He stared blankly at the colorful blues and greens as they sparkled above him. Neal saw a shadowy form break the surface, bubbles forming around them as they dove towards him. He didn't move, his body continuing to float weightlessly into the darkness. A hand reached out for him, blurry and murky in the dimly lit water. He saw the glittering of a silver watch face around the wrist. Neal recognized the watch; Knew who it belonged to but his mind was too hazy to put two and two together. He continued to sink further into the cold water, the hand continuing to reach for him but missing._

_"Neal!" He heard the voice gurgling through the water._

_"Neal!" It sounded less distorted now._

"Neal!"

He opened his eyes and peered up at two shiny blue spheres peering down at him. The light was dim in the van interior as he watched the lights flicker and go out. Several women gave gasps or stifled screams of fear, huddling together. Neal felt something cool and wet beneath him and grasped the thinly carpeted floor with his hands as he started to feel more alert. The carpet squished beneath his fingers, a quiet splashing of water around him.

"Neal? Oh thank goodness you're awake!" Elizabeth Burke was holding him to her but his hands still touched the carpeting, icy cool water filling the vehicle as he started to realize what was going on.

"El? Where's Peter?" Neal's voice was stronger but he was still not full conscious. He wanted to close his eyes but his head was hurting. He could feel the pressure of the water on the van. He winced at the sound of the metal creaking and groaning under the weight of the water around it. El was holding him tightly and rocking back and forth.

"Peter's coming. I used your phone to call him." Her voice cracked and he moved his eyes to look into hers and smile.

"Then everything is ok. We'll be ok." He felt himself going again but fought the darkness knowing El needed him. He sat up with a groan and leaned against the side of the van with El's help. He looked at the other women, there were five of them, their faces filled with panic. Neal coughed and they looked over at him curiously, eyes wide with terror.

"Can everyone swim here?" The women didn't answer, gasping and screaming ever so slightly with each groan of the vehicle. Neal splashed some of the water on his face which helped a little and spoke a bit more tersely.

"I need to know if you can swim. It's important if we're going to get out of here." Neal saw El look at the other women who finally started to reply. Only one wasn't able to swim but she could tread water and hold her breath. Neal nodded.

"Ok... this is what we're going to do. Follow my lead. Start taking deep breaths and I'm going to pick the door once we're ready." He saw El do it and she started helping the other women. Neal was doing it too, digging in his pockets for his lock picking kit.

**()()()**

The FBI agents, police and other authorities were standing there on the sidelines near the docks at the end of a long line of warehouses. Peter parked and ran out to see what was going on. The man with the soft voice was sitting on the sidelines, cuffed and held. He smiled in a strange manner that brought a chill to Peter. The man turned the smile on him.

"I only did what I was told. Burke must suffer." The man's voice was like a litany, his tone almost a mantra of sorts as he spoke with a blank stare, eyes following Peter. Jones took a hold of the agent and pulled him away as they went to see the damage. A bubbling gurgling sound came from the water where the van was sinking. Men were gearing up into scuba tanks and wet suits. Peter felt a pain in his chest.

"El!" He wanted to dive in and get her out of there but Jones held him back.

"Peter! Calm down! They'll get them out."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Neal and the rest of the captives in the van were ready, El helping to psyche everyone despite her own fears to having to swim up once the doors were opened. The one girl who couldn't swim was going to be helped by another woman so everything was set. They were buddied up, El going with Neal and that way they could make sure everyone was ok and safe. Neal also assumed that the FBI had divers coming in to get them, at least he hoped for that.

"Ok, everyone... take a deep breath and when I tell you to hold it. Hold it. I'm going to pop the door." Neal was afraid but he had to protect El and the rest of them. He couldn't let Peter down. Neal crawled over to the door which had bent quite a bit but the lock was still in place, the windows apparently bullet proof or something since they hadn't buckled yet. He started to pick at the bolt, telling everyone to keep taking deep breaths.

There was a _pop_ of the lock and the door seemed to buckle in even more now that the lock had been loosened. He calmly counted down as he reached for the lock.

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Hold it!"

Everyone held their breath, the door handle turned with a squeal of metal and suddenly they were all thrown back as the water rushed in. Neal could just barely see as he started to push people out ahead of him, El holding onto his waist. He pushed the other women up ahead of him through the opened doors of the van and they started to struggle upwards as the pull of the van yanked on them but they were making progress. Neal pushed Elizabeth ahead of him, her face wide-eyed and pale in the dimly lit water. He saw dark figures circling down towards the van and realized they were divers, streams of bubbles surrounding them.

Neal watched El push upwards, following when he felt a twinge of something. His head suddenly hurt him as if someone had smacked him with a 2x4. He felt his vision fading and another image replace it.

_He was falling, slowly drifting downwards to the bottom of the inky blue blackness below. Someone was reaching for him but they couldn't quite reach him. He saw the watch again on their wrist. He knew that dial. He saw bubbles glittering like so much silver around them, his vision turning gray and then black as everything faded and he took his last breath._

_**Neal! Neal!**_

_They were calling to him despite the water._

_**Neal! Neal!**_

_He was fading away, becoming like the foam of the waves. Someone tugged on his jacket, pulling at him._

_**Neal! Neal!**_

"Neal!"_  
_  
**()()()**

Peter was pacing, looking at the edge of the wharf and nearly pulling out his hair as he watched the van sink deeper into the water. The divers were finally going in and he could see the water disrupted by the bubbles their tanks gave off. He wanted to dive in himself, fully clothed and pull El up into his arms and back to shore safely. He wanted to know she was ok and then he was going to jump back in and get Neal. He hated the waiting and he was so close to this it hurt, Jones sticking by him on the off chance he did try to jump into the water. Peter held back but it was hard... oh so hard not to just punch his colleague out and make a dash for it.

There was a sudden gurgling of water like someone had opened up a giant drain and bubbles and water burst upwards and then a sucking noise could be heard as the water swirled into a sudden eddy and the van seemed to sink out of sight. Peter ran over to the edge and peered over, Jones holding on to him.

"Oh God... Jones... what's going on? EL! NEAL!" He was frantic now, no longer caring about protocol or anything. He started to slip his jacket and shoes off, Jones shaking him, slapping him across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Peter! The divers are getting them out. Don't get yourself killed!" Peter turned and glared at his colleague, Jones backing off a bit but he didn't dive in. He just stood there on the edge of the wharf, shoes off, jacket on the side waiting. Staring into the inky water.

"What's taking them so long? EL! NEAL!" He knew they couldn't hear him but he had to do something. Anything. Peter tried not to cry but he felt his eyes grow warm and wet till one of the divers broke the surface with two figures. He looked at the two figures but neither of them was El or Neal. The diver helped the two frightened women to the edge where they were helped up and over the side to waiting paramedics. Peter ran a hand through his hair and fretted more. How many people did El tell him were in the van besides herself and Neal?

Peter waited and two more divers came up, the first one returning to the water. Each diver came up with another two women, neither of which was Elizabeth and there was no sign of Neal. Peter started to get antsy, Jones holding on to him still.

"Just calm down, Peter. Please..." Jones was trying to help calm him but Peter didn't want to hear it. He wanted to dive in after his wife and his partner. Finally he heard a familiar gasp as someone broke the surface. It was El! Peter ran to her side and dived over the edge helping her to the wharf where Jones lifted her out of the icy water. Peter was looking around as he bobbed in the water and saw the other divers come back up.

"I didn't see anyone else. I think that was it. Was there anyone else we're missing?" The divers seemed confused about how many people were in the van. Peter didn't see Neal anywhere. All but one diver left the water, his eyes on Peter.

"Neal? Neal?" He saw El looking down at him, her blue eyes wide and frightened.

"He was holding my hand and pushed me ahead of him. I thought he was right behind me." Her voice sounded hollow as she frantically looked across the darkening water, the sun setting overhead. A paramedic wrapped a blanket around El and Jones sat with her, Peter still in the water looking around.

"Neal... Where is Neal?" He saw the diver looking at him.

"My partner was in the van with them. He hasn't come up!" Peter took a deep breath and dove underneath the water. He heard El and Jones yelling to him and the sound of bubbles passing around him as he forced his way downward. He glanced around back and forth, trying to see in the murky water. He must have gone 10 feet before he saw the outline of the van head of him. He swam towards it, his chest and head aching from the depth. He was going to run out of air soon but he had to find Neal. He kicked harder towards the bottom.

_Neal! Neal!_

He thought in his head, screaming and hoping somehow he'd find the young man.

_Neal! Neal!_

He must have gone at least 15 almost 20 feet, passing the van before finally seeing the figure of someone floating there. Peter's lungs were burning for oxygen but he had to reach them, his hand grasping... making an effort to touch the pale form and sightless blue eyes staring blankly at him as he drew nearer.  
_  
Neal! Neal!_

He was going to open his mouth and scream at the young man, to reach for his hand when he felt someone grasp him from behind and push something in his mouth. Air... precious oxygen filled his lungs and he saw the diver beside him. They pushed towards the figure of Neal and grasped him, swimming back towards the surface. Peter came back up first and gasped for air, bobbing up and down gratefully, the diver popping up along side of him holding Neal.

"Neal! Neal!" He was following the diver, swimming along side and trying to wake the young man who just stared with partially opened eyes, mouth agape. He was pale, lips tinged in blue. It was as if someone had sculpted the young man in the style of those Roman statues in the coliseum. His skin was nearly alabaster in hue. Peter kept calling to him.

"Peter? Neal!" El had seen them and was yelling first Peter's name and then Neal's. Her face was red from crying, Jones comforting her but she was standing now along the edge, blanket firmly wrapped around her as she saw the diver and Peter bringing the lifeless form of Neal back to shore. Jones and another agent helped to pull the limp figure over the edge. Peter pulled himself over the side and flopped down along the shore exhausted. El was beside him immediately, hugging him and looking on as paramedics began to work on Neal.

"Neal?" Peter coughed up a bit of water and then sat up, Elizabeth wrapping them both in the blanket as she curled up beside him. They were both clinging to one another, watching the heartbreaking scene as the paramedics performed CPR on their friend.

"Come on Neal... Please... don't leave us." Peter's voice was a combination of anger, sadness and regret, his tone hollow and empty as he repeated himself. He felt his wife hugging him more tightly, trembling beside him as she kissed his cheek.

"He made sure we all got out. I didn't think when he pushed me ahead... I should have stayed with him!" She started to cry, burying her face in Peter's shoulder, his arms tightly around her. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and comforted his wife and tried to comfort himself. _Neal... I'm sorry. Please forgive me..._

"We have a pulse! He's breathing!" They both turned at the sound of the paramedic's voice, the figure of Neal Caffrey gurgling slightly as he shuddered and water poured from his mouth like a fountain. The young man cough and sputtered as his body twitched, coming back to life. His eyes fluttered open and looked around a moment before closing again. Peter worried as the young man went still but then he saw the slow rise and fall of his partner's chest.

"He's stable, let's get him on a gurney!" Someone ran over with a stretcher and the paramedics gently lay the young man on top. Someone pushed a respirator over his face as they rushed towards the ambulance. Peter and El stood and followed them, Peter taking one of Neal's hands in his own. The young man didn't move, his skin cool beneath Peter's palm but after a moment Neal's fingers wrapped weakly around his.

"Neal? It's Peter... El's ok. Everyone got out safely." He felt another squeeze before the paramedics carried the young man up into the ambulance. Peter wanted to follow but they wouldn't allow it. He saw the doors close as the ambulance took off without him. Peter and El huddled together in the growing gloom of evening, shivering beneath the blanket as Jones wandered over and gently touched his boss on the arm.

"I'll drive you both to the hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

_Neal was drifting further into the murky water, body weightless, mind blank as he stared ahead only vaguely aware of the figure reaching for him._

_**Neal!**___

He saw the hand reaching for him, the familiar watch around their wrist.

Who's hand?

Who's arm?

Neal could see a hint of their face, shaded by the depth of the water, features murky as they neared him.

_**Neal!**___

He waited for their features to reveal themselves, darkness swallowing him up as their eyes gaped at him from the shadows...

"Neal..." He heard a voice calling to him.

"Please wake up..." The voice sounded tired, exhausted... drained. Neal felt himself waking, body heavy and clumsy; His eyelids like lead weights. Neal's eyes fluttered open, scenery blurry at first then focusing onto the dull sterile white of a hospital room. Someone was bent over him to his left, head lying against the mattress. Dark brown hair... Neal made an effort to reach out and touch it. The figure moved, looking up at him.

"Neal?" He saw shiny brown eyes, concern crystal in their depths. He had a flash back to the dream before nodding and he hoped, smiling. Neal saw the figure look relieved, their hand taking his and holding it tightly.

"Peter. Where's El?" His voice was slightly hoarse, Peter pouring him a glass of water and helping him drink it. Neal smiled again, feeling his expression this time as his body reacted more in sync. He was waking up. Peter smiled back, his expression grateful.

"El is getting coffee. She's been by your side for the past two days. Both of us have." Peter rubbed at his eyes sleepily, Neal noticing the bags under his friend's eyes. He noticed the blankets strewn messily to his right on the sofa in the far corner of the room indications that they had slept there. Neal turned back to Peter and saw those brown eyes watching him.

"I'm glad she's safe." His eyes felt heavy again, the sound of himself slipping back through the water in his ears. He could feel the bubbles as he sunk further into the icy depths, a soft hiss as they popped and fizzed. Neal started to pass out again, his mind drawn back to the nightmare. Someone grasped his shoulders and shook him gently.

_"Neal... Neal..."_

He saw the figure reaching for him again, their lips moving in faint outline against the stark blueness of the water.

_**"Neal!"**_

_The figure had a firm hold on him when he saw it: Something small; Something silver. It flew through the water, gliding smoothly as it hit the figure. They twitched and slowly they let go of him, slumping, the blue of the water changing to a deeper color: crimson. Neal felt himself react, eyes blinking... Mouth gaping in silent protest..._

_**"Peter!"**___

Neal opened his eyes, Peter shaking him gently. He glanced around and then up at Peter. The agent looked at him curiously.

"You ok, Neal? Should I call a nurse?" Peter sounded concerned. Neal shook his head, turning at the sound of the door opening. Elizabeth walked in, two cups of coffee in hand. She paused, seeing Neal awake and Peter looking worried. El placed the cups on the nightstand and hugged her husband.

"Honey, go rest." She handed him one cup of coffee and led him to the sofa. Peter's eyes were on Neal, worry evident as he sipped at the drink. El walked back and hugged Neal gently, sitting beside him. She held his hand in hers, just staring at him with a grateful expression.

"Thank you, Neal. You're the reason I'm here... why the other hostages survived." She hugged him tight, warm tears dripping on his cheek. Neal hugged her back, his own eyes feeling warm. He was too choked up to say anything, emotions overloading him as he thought about the dream and everything that had happened. She pulled away after a moment, looking at him.

"Neal, you ok? You're awfully quiet." She patted his hand, pushing the call button on the side of the bed.

"I'm better. Just glad to know you're safe." Neal's voice was still quiet and hoarse, eyes somewhat distant as he continued to see the dream in his mind's eye. Something about it was bugging him. He looked up as the door to the room opened up and he saw a 30ish woman with long auburn brown hair and green eyes in a white lab coat and green scrubs. She smiled at them all, walking to over to Neal.

"I see you finally woke up, Mr. Caffrey." She took his wrist between two fingers and stared down at her watch a moment.

"My name is Doctor Halloway. How are you feeling?" She let his wrist go, feeling his forehead a moment before pulling out her stethoscope.

"Tired. Otherwise I feel ok." Neal shifted his weight a bit in bed to get more comfy, Elizabeth helping him with the pillows as the doctor pushed it under his tee.

"Take a deep breath... Let it out... Again... " She repeated this process, pushing the stethoscope around his chest and then onto this back as she had him lean forward.

"Very good. Your lungs sound much better." She smiled at him, taking out a small penlight and gently motioning his head to face her.

"Now, stare straight at me. Follow the light with your eyes." She watched Neal as he followed the light back and forth.

"Excellent. You had a slight concussion when we admitted you but now it seems everything is much better. You should be able to leave in the next day or so. I'm sure your friends here are happy to hear that." She saw El smiled but there was silence from Peter. Everyone turned to find the agent slumped back against the sofa, coffee cup precariously held in one hand. El got up and walked over quickly, grabbing the cup before it could fall and spill. She eased her husband into a more comfortable position, pushing a pillow under his head and gently tucking him in.

"It's been a long couple of days. About time he slept." El smiled back at the doctor who nodded and shook hands with Neal.

"So you said maybe two days and I can go?" Neal sounded a bit stronger as he spoke, yawning slightly. She patted him on the shoulder.

"Rest up. You've been through a lot. Build your strength up." Neal nodded as she spoke, his head slumping as he fell asleep.

**()()()**

The next day Peter had to show up at the FBI offices. He was still behind in sleep but a bit less worse for wear. Hughes had asked to see him in relation to the hostage case.

"You wanted to see me?" Peter sat down when Hughes motioned to him, yawning ever so slightly.

"How is Elizabeth doing, Peter?" His tone was gentle, friendly without the usual spit and fire he used to keep people in place. This was a friendly chat. Peter nodded with a smile.

"Better. She's having some nightmares... well so have I. Neal's the reason she's still here." Peter's face reddened a bit at the revelation but they knew each other well enough it wasn't too big a deal. Hughes nodded, reaching over and touching his hand a moment.

"Peter, the boy will be ok. He's a fighter. I'm glad he's doing better. Tell him I said that." Reese smiled somewhat fatherly at him, Peter smiling back with a nod.

"I will. Neal will like to hear that." Peter shifted in his seat a moment, noticing Hughes doing the same.

"Jones told me you had some information about the kidnappers. The one at the scene said something about me specifically but I didn't know why I would be targeted, much less Elizabeth." Peter saw Reese reach under the desk into a drawer and pull out a large blue file folder. He slid it across to him. Peter opened up the folder and started reading, his eyes widening.

"I had forgotten about this case. It was my rookie year I worked on this." Peter looked at Hughes who nodded slightly.

"Mallory is looking for revenge. That was his brother at the bistro and the other two are some of his 'new' members. I've already had some men around the hospital keeping an eye on both Elizabeth and Neal. Keep an eye out. Jones is going to be with you as backup." Reese looked concerned, Peter nodding.

"I guess he would want revenge but I wasn't even the senior member of the squad that went in. I was just the front person when I tried to save him and his wife." Peter's face looked haunted a moment. Hughes sighed.

"It was unfortunate what happened. It was nobody's fault in the FBI. Police went in too early and interfered with our case. You all did what we could to alleviate the losses and save lives. Mallory didn't see it that way." His voice was sad, Hughes shaking his head.

"I had forgotten about what happened. Well, I had tried to forget. I still dream about it occasionally when something bothers me. Any chance I can talk to his brother, or Mallory?" Peter was standing now, stretching slightly as Hughes stood and walked over to place a fatherly arm around his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do it. Not yet. Comfort your wife. Let Caffrey heal and put some distance between yourself and the case. That's an order." Reese smiled at him firmly.

"I'll do that sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

**(Almost 20 years ago...)**

Peter Burke nervously strapped on the bulletproof vest, his hands fumbling with the straps. He felt a hand on his shoulder, A blond haired man with silvery highlights and hazel eyes was smiling at him. The man already had a vest on over his stark white dress shirt, helping Peter with his own.

"Thanks, Aaron. I mean Sir." Peter was nervous, feeling a pat on his back when the vest was in place. Aaron was still smiling.

"Aaron is fine or Agent Taggert. Up to you, Burke. We know each other well enough I think." Aaron Taggert kept smiling, watching Peter shaking slightly as he geared up. The older agent motioned for Burke to sit and they took a seat on a nearby bench in the locker room of the FBI offices. Peter turned to give his superior his full attention. Aaron chuckled.

"So serious! Peter, relax! I know this is your first raid but you're no good to us if you're tense." Aaron poked him in the side, Peter squirming slightly as he felt ticklish. Aaron laughed and so did Peter after a moment, face chagrined.

"Sorry, just... I've never been on a case of this magnitude. They have weapons... well, they're a lot better armed than the usual suspects. So many things could go wrong." Peter sounded reasonable, thoughtful and worried. Aaron nodded with a rub of his chin.

"True, but if you go in with caution, thinking things through with no assumptions, you have a better chance of getting results." Aaron mussed Peter's hair and stood up. Peter followed suit and they walked out of the room, slipping into their FBI jackets. Aaron patted him on the shoulder once more before addressing the rest of the agents standing outside in the lobby.

The case was a strange one involving a man by the name of Nolan Mallory and the group he founded. They were a sort of commune: private, anti-social and they lived on a small plot of land Mallory's family had owned for several generations. The members were rather eccentric, hyper-intelligent in some cases but usually on the fringe of the psychological radar. Mallory was known to suffer from schizophrenia in a mild form that caused him to act out at times and have problems socializing with people in general. It was for that very reason he started the group and his own small software business. He attracted like-minded souls and soon the group had formed, known only as _Phoenix_ like the bird of myth. They believed that fire would cleanse and be the rebirth, some of their members performing arson on competitors, enemies and random targets of interest. 

_Phoenix,_ as run by Mallory, turned the once idyllic estate and business to a militia or terrorist-based organization. Even his wife was involved with both the day to day workings of the business and militia, supporting her husband's plans. This was the group Peter and the other agents were going to invade... No, invade was a negative word. They were going to try for peaceful communications and have _SWAT_ and police as backup. There were women and children involved so they needed to handle this as carefully as possible to have those that were involved in the terrorist activities to give themselves up peacefully.

**()()()**

Peter was in the back with other rookie agents and some of the junior ones, waiting. Mallory was in discussion via phone with Taggert and some of the other senior agents. It was while the call was happening, a couple of officers decided to sneak in and disarm some of the surrounding booby-traps. One of them actually set off a landmine which caused the line to go down. Communications were disrupted, Taggart and the other senior agents in an uproar trying to fix the situation. It was sudden and unexpected when bullets rained out at the group, Peter ducking down as one narrowly missed him. He saw someone hit beside him, the man stunned when the bullet smashed into his vest. Peter crouched beside the man, making sure he was ok. He turned at the sound of more gunfire and several explosions.

He watched the _SWAT _team enter the premises, taking the path the cops had and pulling out the survivors. Peter and the rest of the rookies were in the background, still waiting orders but Taggert called Peter over.

"Keep on this line. Try to get through with Mallory." Aaron moved over to another group of senior level agents, speaking in hushed voices, Peter dialing the line. Finally he heard someone answer.

"_...._" There was someone there, breathing on the line, ragged and wet. Peter listened a moment then spoke.

"Is somebody there? Hello?" Peter tried to sound calm, friendly but the breathing continued. He turned and saw Taggert still in meeting with the other agents, guns drawn as they started to move out.

"Aaron!" Peter called out but the man didn't hear him over the noise and gunfire. He tried to get the person to talk again.  
"Hello? My name is Agent Burke. Mr. Mallory? Are you hurt?" Peter listened and heard a raspy, quiet voice reply.

"My... husband. Plea...sss..." The voice went silent, the breathing barely audible now. Peter didn't see Taggert of the others anymore, deciding to go in and find him. He found another agent and let them know what was up, leaving them to keep contact on the phone while he went in search of his superior.

**()()()  
(Present Day)**

Neal was worrying about Peter when El came to visit. She told him he had gone to see Hughes. Neal felt a kind of worry that made him think something was wrong but then Peter called to say he was going to stop by. The young man felt a weight off his shoulders.

"I thought maybe he was in trouble because of me." Neal frowned, his blue eyes averted slightly. Elizabeth grasped his chin gently in one hand and moved his face toward hers.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Neal. You did everything right. Understand?" She was staring at him with her own blue eyes glittering at him, winking slightly. Neal chuckled, planting a kiss on her cheek before he blushed slightly.

"Neal... what was that for?" El blushed a bit herself, glancing at him curiously. He just grinned slightly.  
"Nothing... well... maybe something. I wasn't alone in that rescue. You helped." He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back.

"How sweet..." Someone had walked into the room without them noticing, El and Neal turning towards the voice. A man they didn't recognize stood there in blue scrubs and a white coat. His hair was a salt and peppery mess of curls, peach complected skin and amber eyes. He held a gun in his hand. There was something vaguely familiar about this man.

"I wonder if Agent Burke is aware of how buddy buddy you two are? Would he care so much?" The man's voice was cold and unemotional, motioning for El to move towards him. She looked at Neal, holding on to him but the man cocked the gun and she moved towards the gunman reluctantly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The gun man was smiling, holding El by the arm. Neal stopped reaching for the nurse call button, the man moving around to the side and ripping it out.

"I have plans for Burke's two favorite people... Get dressed!" He threw some clothes at Neal, still holding on to Elizabeth by wrapping his arm around her that held the gun. She whimpered slightly.

**()()()  
(20 years ago - the raid)**

Peter went in, following the wake of the agents who went ahead and getting a good idea which way Aaron went. He also hoped to find the person on the phone. They sounded wounded and in need of medical attention. He and the three men he pulled out with him were spread out, checking the hallways up and down for traps and snipers. Finally Peter found a room that looked like it had been on the edge of the land mine that went off. He pushed his way inside and saw a horrible sight.

"Someone call a paramedic... QUICKLY!" Peter ran over, gun in his holster as he removed his jacket and pushed it under the woman's head. She was sitting by the phone, pale, covered in blood and barely moving.

"Ma'am... wake up. Talk to me. Ma'am?" He nudged her gently, finding a weak pulse. She finally opened up her eyes and looked at him with a pained expression. She was bleeding from a head wound, her face pale.

"My husband... he left before the second... mine went off. He doesn't know. Thought... you ambushed him." She was fading but Peter nudged her again.

"Ma'am, stay with me. EMTs will be here soon. It was a mistake... someone came in too early. I'm sorry... stay with me." Peter felt his face wet with tears as he held her and she slumped a little more. She started to say something more when someone cried out from behind him.

"Caroline!" The man was tall with curly dark hair, peach complected skin and amber eyes. He stared at the scene and down at Peter with a look of absolute fury. The man ran at him and grabbed Peter by the neck and picked him up till his feet barely touched the floor. The man was strong! Peter was choking, trying to speak as he saw the woman slump on the floor, her eyes staring blankly. The man must have seen Peter's look and turned, face devastated.

"Nooo... Caroline!" Peter felt himself thrown aside as the man walked over to the still figure and lifted her to his arms. She was gone. Peter coughed, getting his breath back when the man came back to him, dropping the woman and choking Peter again where he sat.

"You killed her! Damn you!" The man ripped the bullet proof vest from Peter's body, taking the agent's gun as he held him and pointing it at Peter's chest.

"An eye for an eye... isn't that justice?" Peter just stared in horror, the man still holding him by the neck as he pushed the gun against his sternum. Peter fought for breath, trying to speak but the man just tightened his grip around his neck.

"She was my everything and you took her away. Do you have a wife? A family?" The man was eye to eye with Peter who just shook his head and tried not to pass out. The man frowned.

"You're a rookie. Sad... maybe I should wait till you've matured a bit and then come back for my revenge. Maybe by then you'll have married. I can take your life from you?" The man grinned darkly at him, the gun cocking when voices rang out from the hallway.

**"FBI! PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN, MALLORY!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Neal limped down the hall way in the blue scrubs the man had given him to wear, his feet pushed into shoes too small for his feet while he turned occasionally to make sure El was ok. The man held her tightly by the arm and had the gun pointed at them inconspicuously. Neal didn't like guns but sometimes you didn't have a choice but to deal with things you didn't like.

"Turn over here." The man maneuvered them towards the elevators. They entered and rode down to the garage level exiting and immediately heading towards a black SUV.

"Stop here and turn around towards me." The man stared at them, those amber eyes glaring at them with a fiery intensity. He pulled something from his pocket and tossed it to El. It was a roll of duct tape.

"Tie his arms behind him, Mrs. Burke." He smiled in a false manner, El obeying as Neal pulled his arms behind him and let her wrap his wrists. Once she had done that, the man had her also secure Neal's ankles and put a piece of tape over the con's mouth. Neal muttered something under his breath, El looking more frightened as the man approached and did the same to her. He lifted them both one at a time into the back of the SUV and closed the door.

El squirmed slightly, turning to follow the man as he passed by the darkly tinted windows and headed for the front of the vehicle. She felt someone nudge her and her attention focused on Neal. Her eyes were wide and frightened but Neal motioned for her to turn and he started to work as much as he could on the tape around her wrists getting it loose enough she was free. El worked on his wrists and they were both free, pulling at the tape off their mouths and ankles.

"Neal... Who is this man?" Her voice was a hushed whisper as she tried her best not to panic. Neal shook his head, trying the door quietly and finding it secured. The lock was set up to only open from the outside. He cursed silently.

"No clue. Nobody from any case I've seen in Peter's files. At least none I've had the pleasure of reading about or working on." His voice was just as quiet. They felt the vehicle take off and El clung to Neal.

**()()()**

Peter felt a dark cloud over him as he remembered the Mallory raid. It had been his first big assignment to work on as a rookie but in the end it had caused him to question working with the FBI. He wanted to help people, bring those that deserved it to justice but this had not been justice. It had not been the FBI's fault what happened but had someone been able to stop those officers from doing what they did, things would have turned out more peacefully. Mallory had been crazed, ranting as Aaron Taggert and the rest of the agents took him away, those amber eyes glaring at Peter as if HE had been the one who killed his wife.

_"You'll feel the same pain, one day... I will find you!"_

Peter shivered at the memory, having pushed it away so many years ago. His cell phone rang as he parked the Taurus in the hospital lot. It was Jones.

"Burke, what's up Jones?" He felt a bit morose at the memory of Caroline Mallory but Hughes had told him to think of more positive things like Elizabeth and Neal recuperating.

"_Peter, I'm headed over there per Hughes. Mallory escaped. We just found out._" Jones sounded like he was already in the car calling him. Peter blinked.

"Mallory escaped? I thought he was in a maximum security..." He was interrupted by Jones.

"_He had been moved recently due to his increasing psychological issues. During the move to a nearby mental hospital for the prison, he made his break._" Jones sounded worried, Peter shivering as he remembered what the man had told him.

_"You'll feel that same pain, one day... I will find you!"_

Peter let Jones know he was at the hospital and would be with Neal and El.

**()()()**

Hughes had been good to his word and a guard had already been assigned to Neal's room. Peter showed his ID and entered the room.

"Neal..." Peter paused as he heard the door shut behind him and found the room empty. The bed sheets had been tossed aside and Neal's sleep pants and tee were strewn upon the bed. Peter checked the bathroom but there was nobody there. No sign of El but maybe she stepped outside but then he found her purse with cell underneath the bed. Peter felt a wave of fear wash over him. This didn't feel right, stepping outside to ask the guard if he'd seen or heard anything suspicious. The guard said he had let a doctor in but other than that nobody had entered or exited the room. Peter asked what the physician had looked liked.

Peter told the guard to contact security, grabbing his cell and calling Jones.

"Jones... Mallory was here. I know it. I'm about to check the security tapes but Neal and El are missing."

**()()()**

Neal worked on the door but the vehicle had been outfitted so the lock was on the outside only. He noticed the windows were sturdy like the ones from the van they'd been in a few days before. The back of the vehicle where they huddled had been emptied of seats, a partition between the back and front of the vehicle mostly made of metal with a small quarter panel of the same sturdy glass from the windows. They could just make out the back of their captor's head as they looked over head. Neal sighed, turning to look at El who had finally calmed down enough to sleep. They'd been driving for over an hour. It was unknown where they were headed, Neal feeling a bit worn out himself. The rocking of the vehicle started to ease him into a semblance of calm, his mind still working on who this man could be and where they were being taken.

"Wake up!" Neal heard the cocking of a gun as he opened his eyes. It was right in his face, the same man standing there smiling coldly at him.

"Get out or I will drag you out!" The man's voice growled at him and Neal maneuvered himself out of the vehicle, El already moving sleepily as she followed. She clung to Neal until the man separated them, his arm wrapped around her waist, gun pointed at Neal.

They were walking towards a rusty iron gate which had once been very ornate and possibly painted white. It was attached to what was left of a crumbling brick wall that surrounded an overgrown and abandoned manor type house. They were in the suburbs closer to the few farms and pastures outside the city. Neal stumbled over the uneven ground as they entered the premises and walked into a long abandoned foyer, something reminiscent of June's home had it been abandoned for several years.

The man had them walk through till they found a door leading downwards to a large cellar area. The room looked fortified, the remnants of a bunker inside. The man smiled pointing at a chair.

"Sit!" He pushed El into it and she whimpered slightly, looking over at Neal as the man strapped her into it. Once he was done, he walked over and pulled out a few manacles and chains and motioned for Neal to stand in a certain corner, hands behind and over his head as he cuffed him with manacles and then secured them over his head from a pipe. The man did the same with his ankles, securing them to the floor. Neal glared at the man, wishing he could do more but afraid for El as he allowed the man to strap him in place. The man grinned, pulling out one more thing and wrapping the item around Neal's neck like a dog collar.

"There... everyone's in place. Now for our main player to appear. He'll show up soon." The man spoke not to them but to himself, Neal noticed, the man's amber eyes somewhat spacey and blank. He'd known people like this before. He decided to try to talk to him, hoping beyond hope to get some info.

"Who are we waiting for?" Neal knew it had to be Peter but he was going to act stupid for now to see if he could draw the man out. The figure turned and stared at him like he was some kind of interesting specimen.

"Why Agent Burke of course! Who else would I set out such a nice welcome to? Besides... I want him to see what I'm going to do. What better place to show him but the scene of the crime..." The man's voice trailed off, his eyes glittering in a strange reddish manner, the brownish color definitely not the most natural. Neal didn't turn his eyes despite his fear and smiled slightly at the man in hopes of gaining more info.

"He's the agent that captured me twice. What makes you think he won't get you again? He's a clever man." Neal didn't see it coming as the man pulled out a small remote and pushed a button. Neal thrashed, the collar around his neck pulsing with electricity as it cause him pain. El screamed out and the man turned and smiled at her finally turning the device off as Neal slumped from his cuffed wrists and hung there barely conscious.

"You think I'm stupid? I know what your story is, Mr. Caffrey. I didn't when we took Mrs. Burke the first time but I've had time, plenty of time to learn who you were. You're not as much of a con as you think, boy." The man lifted Neal's head and met his eyes. Neal saw anger pure and simple in those eyes. The man wanted revenge for something he thought Peter had done. It was obvious but why and who was he?

"You're fishing for information. Don't think I haven't noticed. You want to know who I am and why? I'll tell you." The man let Neal's head go, which slumped down to his chest. Neal lifted his eyes to watch the man walk over to El. The figure caressed her face, Neal feeling anger as he pulled at his bindings, the chain rattling slightly. The man turned and laughed.

"Chilvary... it's dead. But I was going to tell you about me... well... My name is Nolan. Nolan Mallory." He paused as if waiting for them to ooh and ah but neither El nor Neal did so he frowned like a petulant child and continued.

"I was a successful business man, had more than enough friends and associates when the government decided to single me out. They were jealous!" His voice went into a rant, Neal trying to think where he had seen this man before. He recognized him from somewhere.

"My wife and I had a plan. We were going to change the world. My friends were assisting me, many of them my business associates as well. We had similar ideals. We all knew the world was against us and it had to be cleansed by fire! The phoenix would be reborn from the ashes!" He turned to Neal, those amber eyes flashing with flames from within. The young man shivered, seeing El paling at the man's words.

"You don't believe me? We would have changed the world if not for Agent Burke and the FBI. I was communicating with his superior when they ambushed us." Mallory turned to El and pulled her head back by the hair, drawing close to her, his voice a dramatic hush.

"Your husband killed my wife. Her blood was on his hands... his clothes... She was lifeless in his arms..." El blinked at him, her eyes flashing angrily suddenly.

"My husband never killed anyone! You're insane!" She spit at him and he slapped her, Neal pulling on his bounds again without success.

"Dammit... let her go! Peter wouldn't kill anyone! You're mistaken, Mallory." Neal pleaded with the man, Mallory turned, letting El go as he walked back towards him and yanked his head back, hair tightly in hand.

"Are you sure about your '_friend_'? He's a FED! You can't trust them! I know you blamed him for your own losses..." The man saw Neal's expression and laughed. Neal had thought in the past that Peter was the cause of his problems but he had learned of a bigger plan, people in a higher echelon of the Bureau who were planning things; pulling strings. Peter was like himself, a pawn, a player.

"You're wrong. Peter is my partner and my friend. I trust him." Neal stayed true to his thoughts but the man just smiled, pulling that remote out again. Neal gave a strangled cry as the collar shocked him again, El screaming for the man to stop.

"Shut up!" He walked over to her and pulled a piece of tape out, covering her lips. She gave a muffled protest, struggling against her bonds as she watched Neal thrash and shudder till the shock ended. Neal slumped even more, barely moving. Mallory laughed as if he'd heard a funny joke.

"I'll leave you two to relax... "

_**()()()**_

Peter sat on the sofa of the hospital room, looking inside his wife's purse as he glanced at her cell phone. He saw a new message that hadn't been there before.

_**"Dear Agent Burke, Please join us for a very 'special' anniversary of our first meeting. Come alone! - NM"**_

The message had been set on a delay and sent through some kind of a server so it appeared from an unknown source. Peter cursed, looking up as the door opened and Jones stepped inside with another agent. Peter stood up and met them, phone in hand. It took Peter a moment to realize he knew this other agent, the man smiling at him.

"Taggert? How..." He looked at Jones who looked kind of surprised.

"Burke? Hey..." The man mussed Peter's hair, Jones stifling a grin as he coughed.

"Hughes thought Taggert could help with the investigation since he was in charge of it originally. So what's the story? I only heard the basics." Jones followed Peter as he motioned them back to the sofa and they sat down.

"Shall I tell or you, Burke?" Taggert's green eyes gleamed with a bright intensity, his auburn hair speckled now with a little more gray. Peter smiled.

"I'll go ahead. I learned about Nolan Mallory when I was a rookie agent. Aaron Taggert was my boss then. I was very green around the edges and still learning the ropes." Peter looked a bit chagrined as he spoke, Taggert's lips curling to a grin.

"From what I recall, you were so nervous you could barely put on your vest." Taggert's tone was playful, Jones looking between them and smiling. Peter shrugged, his face blushing slightly.

"It was my first big raid. I was scared. I admit it. I didn't expect what happened. If Taggert hadn't come to the rescue I might not have been here today." Peter gave a grateful look to the older man who just shrugged in reply, a sad look on his face.

"It's unfortunate... you shouldn't have had to go through that, Burke. The man was crazed and it wasn't your fault what happened. Those officers who went in on their own should have been prosecuted more but their agency praised them for a job well done despite what we told them. It was our play and we got the responsibility for what happened. It looked badly on us and Mallory only saw what he wanted to see. He held you as the reason why his wife had been killed." Taggert put a hand on Peter's shoulder and patted it gently.

"I only went in because she answered the phone. I saw you leave and tried to get to you so I could let you know what was going on but everything happened so fast. I tried to save her but Mallory attacked me. Then you came and he gave up. I think he knew he would come back for me. Get his revenge. I never thought..." Peter looked haunted a moment, his face paling. Jones stood as his cell rang and excused himself to take the call. Taggert looked at Peter and pointed at the cell in his hand.

"Something important on there?" He peered at it, seeing the way Peter was holding the phone.

"Yeah, I was going to show you the message that showed up." He handed the phone over and Taggert read it, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You're not going to do this alone, right? Hughes wouldn't want you to do this. I wouldn't want you to do this without some kind of back up. That's why I'm here." He put a hand on Peter's arm. Peter nodded, his brow furrowing in thought.

"This is my wife and partner. I know what the protocol is but I almost lost them a few days back. I'm aware of what the man is capable of. I want back up if necessary but... well no buts, I just don't know what to do. I want to go in if I have to and just deal with this. If he wants me dead fine... but I want to be sure the others are safe." Peter averted his eyes, his expression grim as he reread the text message.

"Peter... you don't have to do this alone. I'll go in with you. He'll remember me as a voice of reason, I hope."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

_Neal was dreaming. He knew who the figure was that had dove in after him. It was Peter. The water was red now, purplish as it mixed with the blue of the darker depths. Neal saw the bullet pierce the water and hit Peter, the agent slumping as his body seemed to relax and sink past. Neal screamed, his mouth filling with water._

_**"PETER!"**_

_He could feel the water filling his lungs but he didn't care as he screamed again after the disappearing figure._

_**"PETER!"**_

_He managed to turn and reach out as his friend drifted past, grasping his sleeve and pulling him closer. Peter didn't respond, his brown eyes grayish in the murky depths. They stared through him blankly, no life in them. Neal hugged the figure close to him as they began sinking further into the inky water, an icy coolness making him shiver._

_**"Peter... wake up... Please... wake up... Peter..."**_

_Neal could feel the agent fading away, disappearing from his grasp._

_**"Peter..."**_

Neal opened his eyes. He heard someone whimpering nearby, crying, their voice muffled. He blinked as he tried to focus on his surroundings, head fuzzy as he saw a blurry figure sitting across from him. He saw Elizabeth Burke tied to a chair, face blotchy and pale from crying, a small bruise on her cheek where someone had hit her. He tried to think where they were... what was going on... he had to remember.

Mallory... the man's name was Mallory. He had brought them here from the hospital. Neal blinked again, coughing as he drew a deep breath into his lungs. His body ached but he was too weary from the shocks to do more than swing slightly from his arms. His wrists were sore and he could feel his hands going numb from holding his weight. He saw El turn and look at him as she continued to cry, eyes pinkish and shiny looking.

"mmmph... mmph... " She was struggling against her bonds, the chair bouncing slightly as she did and finally moving the chair towards him with some effort. She was practically at his feet, looking up at him with a worried glance. Neal just groaned with the effort of breathing, his whole body wracked with pain.

"mmph... mmmmmph..." She was trying to get his attention, Neal looking down at her, not that he could lift his head much but he nodded at her and she looked relieved, her head moving around as if looking for something.

"El? I don't understand." His voice was raspy, coughing as he drew in a painful breath. He felt himself starting to fade when she nudged him hard in the shin with the chair. Neal ouched looking down at her with a much more alert expression.

"I'm awake... I..." He turned as footsteps neared, Mallory coming down the stairs.

"Awww... are my two guests conversing? I hope I've made you more than comfortable." He grasped the chair with El and moved it back to the original spot, this time securing it to a ring in the floor.

"Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, Mrs. Burke." He smiled coldly, returning to Neal and lifting the young man's head.

"I have a special surprise for you, seeing that your life was also destroyed by Burke, I'll offer you a choice. Help me kill him and I'll spare his lovely wife. I think that's only fair, don't you?" Mallory was eye to eye with him, those amber eyes bright with anger. Neal spat at the man, his blue eyes glittering with disgust.

"You have a sickness, Mallory. Whatever you think Peter did to you, it's not true. He's not that kind of a man. I have no cross to bear with him." Neal closed his eyes waiting to see what the man would do to him, besides he was too tired to fight back. Mallory had reached into his pocket, Neal waiting for the pain to come, but heard a tinkling of keys, his chains moving as the man released him from the pipe and Neal collapsed to the floor.

"Well it seems you don't really have a choice, Mr. Caffrey. You will be the bait in my trap. You don't need to agree with me, you just need to be conscious." Mallory smiled that cold menacing smile, detaching the chain from the floor that held Neal's legs and dragging the still manacled con across the floor to the stairs.

**()()()**

Peter and Aaron showed up at the Mallory estate, or what was left of it. They were wired with hidden receivers, Jones and crew off to the side out of sight. Peter had received another text instructing him what to do and where to go. He hoped that bringing Taggert along wasn't a mistake although he was glad to have his old mentor with him.

"Nervous?" Taggert's voice broke through his thoughts, Peter shaking his head.

"Not really nervous so much as worried. I don't know what to expect from Mallory. I wonder if he can be reasoned with this late in the game. He's had time to let his anger grow." Peter shrugged slightly, his manner somewhat defeated or maybe tired. Taggert patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't give up, Peter. I know you gave Caffrey a second chance. Maybe... Mallory with some convincing will realize how wrong he is. It's possible if we play our cards right." Aaron smiled at him, turning at the sound of a quiet popping noise. Peter started as Aaron flew back and hit the ground, a round hitting the man straight in the chest. He made to help him but the agent motioned for him to keep going. Peter felt torn, stopping to make sure his mentor was ok, the bullet having hit the vest under his shirt.

"Go on. Mallory obviously wants you alone. I'll be behind you in a moment once I catch my breath." His voice was tinged with pain as Peter nodded and stood up again, moving forward slowly, hands up. He didn't know where the shooter had shot from, all the windows of the estate in some form or broken disarray.

Peter walked into the foyer and heard a sound down the hallway, walking towards it cautiously. He had his gun out and ready, moving along till he found the source of the noise. It was a shutter fluttering noisily in the breeze. Peter moved inside to check out the room a moment when he heard another sound. There was a closet, partially ajar near the shutter, a quiet tapping sound coming from it. This sounded man made, Peter approaching when he realized what the sound was. He stepped away from the door like he had heard nothing and exited the room.

**()()()**  
**  
(An hour or so earlier...)**

Mallory literally dragged Neal up the stairs and through the empty dusty halls of what had been his estate and business. The man finally pulled him into a room and sat him on a dusty chair, securing him to the wooden structure as he pushed him into a near by closet. He pulled a piece of tape over the con's mouth.

"I've already wired this thing up, so all I have to do is close it and when someone opens the door... _Pop_ goes the weasel." Mallory laughed, Neal just gazing up at him with weary eyes. He felt battered and bruised from the drag up, his body still adjusting from the shock therapy. Mallory lifted his head again, meeting eyes with the young man.

"Even if he doesn't find you, there are other surprises. Don't think this is the only one." Those amber eyes flashed excitedly as he let go and Neal's head flopped down to his chest. He was tired. So exhausted but he had to warn Peter. Mallory left, the closet door slightly ajar.

Neal must have dozed off at some point, soft noises waking him from his stupor. He could hear the creaking of the old house, the shutter outside on the window banging softly against the wall as the breeze hit it. He thought he heard voices outside, faint but there was someone outside. Dammit... was Peter already here? How much time had passed? Neal struggled with his bonds but he was too close to the door to do much in the small closet. At worse he could set off the trap, possibly killing himself but saving Peter. It would be a great sacrifice but it wouldn't warn Peter of what was to come or where Elizabeth was. Neal wondered how she was as he tried to figure out how to warn Peter without blowing them both up.

Neal started to tap an SOS with his manacles. He kept tapping it over and over just out of sync with the tapping of the shutter so that it wasn't obvious. He heard footsteps enter the room and paused a second but he saw it was Peter through the small crack of the door and started to tap again.

_**S O S**_

_**S O S**_

_**D A N G E R**_

_**T N T D O O R**_

_**I A M G O O D**_

He kept tapping out the messages till he saw Peter turn and go, hoping he had heard him. Neal felt a bit more relieved now, slumping in the chair again. He sat there in the dim darkness when he heard a sound from behind. Someone was tapping on the wall behind him.

**O K**

**H O L D O N**

Neal blinked at the fact that Peter had thought to go around to contact him. At least he knew he was safe and had heard him. Neal listened as something hit the wall and finally he saw some faint light behind him as the rotten wood of the closet wall broke and he saw a shadowy face.

"Neal? You ok?" Peter broke a bit more wall out and climbed through, removing the tape from the young man's mouth. Neal looked at him with half opened eyes.

"Door is wired. Be careful." He coughed out, panting with each breath. Peter nodded, removing the young man's bonds and pulling him back into the other room. Neal heard a click, turning to see something he hadn't noticed. He pushed Peter off to the left of the adjoining closet as the other room exploded, wood beams flying and splinters embedding in the sheet rock. Neal groaned from the aftershock, slumping beside his friend as the agent sat up.

"What the hell was that? Neal? Neal are you ok?" Peter was shaking him gently. Neal nodded weakly.

"Chair was wired... didn't know till you pulled me out." He felt himself fading again, the sound of water filling his ears where the ringing of the explosion should be. He heard the sizzle of air bubbles pass him as he felt himself sinking into the murky waters, Peter's lifeless body in his arms.

_**Peter... wake up!**_

_**Peter!**_

_Neal felt the man disappear from his arms as everything turned to black, the light above fading completely._

_**Neal!**_

_**Neal wake up!**_

_**Neal!**_

_Someone was calling him... He wanted to reply but the cold and blackness were swallowing him up._

_**Neal!**_

_"_Neal!"

Neal opened his eyes to see Peter shaking him. Those brown eyes were full of worry and concern. Neal thought about El and knew that Peter was thinking of her too as he worried over the con. Neal started to open his mouth when he saw a figure in the doorway.

_No... please no... _

His thoughts went back to the water. Peter was reaching for him as the silvery bullet broke the surface and hit him straight on. Neal wanted to move. He wanted to speak but his was still so weak, his body not responding.

_Peter... move... Peter!_

Mallory stood there, gun in hand and pulled the trigger. There was an explosion of noise. Peter turned but too late the bullet hitting him in the back. He looked back at Neal, his face smiling slightly, eyes wide and then he slumped over onto the young man and lay still. Neal cried out, nudging his friend and feeling his eyes grow wet with tears.

"Peter! Peter wake up! Peter!" He was pushing at his friend where he lay unconscious across him but Peter didn't move. Mallory walked over and held the gun on Neal, cocking it.

"He's not dead. He's wearing a vest." Mallory pulled the stunned Peter aside, pulling open his shirt and smiling.

"Do you still trust him? If he was really here to save you, why wear a vest and bring a gun? He's just thinking of his own protection." Mallory pulled Peter's still form to the corner and started to remove the vest from the unconscious agent as Neal watched helplessly. Mallory lay the stunned agent on the floor, pointing the gun at Peter's heart. Neal struggled to move, his body unresponsive. He kept seeing the dream in his mind's eye.

_No... this can't be happening. El... he has to live because of El._

He felt himself move ever so slightly but it wasn't enough. He heard the gun cock again, Neal feeling himself rise slightly as he tried to move.

It was like slow motion as he felt his body suddenly rise, flying across the room towards the scene. He heard the report of the gun, Mallory smiling and turning towards him. Neal felt a pain in his chest, his heart hurting as he thought about El. How would he tell her he couldn't save Peter? He landed just a few feet short of the agent, Mallory smiling, his gun wavered in his hands, eyes glassy, as the gun dropped from his hand. Peter saw the hammer click as it hit the floor, his body blocking Peter's as it went off. He felt something hot hit his arm and graze it as he collapsed there against his friend.

"Burke! Hey... are you ok?" Another figure stumbled in, limping towards Neal who just lay there exhausted and tired. It was all for nothing. His nightmare had come true. _Peter_... He didn't want to see as he clung to his friend weakly, the pain in his arm throbbing where the bullet had hit him.

"Hey... Caffrey, right? Are you ok? Stay with me... Caffrey..." The voice faded into the haze as Neal passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**(chapter 8)**

_Neal found himself laying along a cold and desolate shoreline. He coughed and sputtered, looking up and down the sandy beach for any signs of life. He could see little, the surrounding scenery lost in the cool mist, even the sun was no more than a faint light overhead. Neal sat up and continue to scan the immediate beach for any signs of life, stumbling to his feet and shivering._

_**Hello?**_

_**Anyone there?**_

_**Hello?**_

_Neal continued to stumble along, arms wrapped around himself for warmth. He could just see the sandy shoreline going on for miles and miles till he saw something dark against the white of the sand. The figure lay prone half in and out of the surf, moving slightly as the waves washed in and out with the tide. Neal ran towards the figure, his socked feet making little traction on the wet sand._

_**Peter?**_

_**Peter?**_

_Neal dropped to his knees beside the still figure, that lay face down in the surf. He started to turn them over..._

_**()()()**_

Someone was slapping his face, it was a light gentle slap but it was enough to get him moving. Peter coughed, looking up to see Aaron Taggert looking down at him worriedly.

"Hey_... _How are you feeling?" Taggert pushed him back when Peter tried to sit up, his head was throbbing as was his body. He could feel the sting from where the bullet had hit him in the back. The vest had kept it from actually killing him but it had been a pretty good smack between the shoulder blades. Peter tried to catch his breath.

"Like I was hit by a bus. What the heck... Neal?" He tried to sit up again, looking around when he found himself staring across the floor at another figure laying unconscious near him. Peter pushed himself up to his elbow and looked at the young man as he twitched slightly, one arm wrapped with a makeshift bandage. Footsteps were coming towards them and another figure appeared in the door. It was Jones.

"We didn't find anything, Taggert. Hey boss. How are you feeling?" Jones walked over and crouched beside them. Peter smiled slightly.

"Better... What happened to Mallory? Where's my wife?" Peter sat up, leaning against the wall and looked between the two men. Jones' face told the whole story.

"Elizabeth... she's ok, right?" He was starting to panic, Aaron holding him back.

"We don't know. There's no sign of her and Mallory is out of commission. I got a good shot on him before he could kill you. It was close. Caffrey here protected you from the other shot. He only grazed his arm but he was weak from the abuse Mallory inflicted on him so he's resting." Taggert looked pretty beat up himself, Peter pushing himself up despite his mentor's insistence he stay down.

"I want to find my wife. Caffrey was helping to protect her with his life." Peter crouched beside the young man and shook him gently.

"Neal... wake up. Neal... " Peter stopped when he realized Neal wasn't going to respond.

"He must know where she is. They were together." Peter stood again and limped towards the door, Jones in tow. Taggert stayed with Neal as they left the room.

**()()()**

Elizabeth made muffled sounds of whimpering, looking around the basement room as she was left alone. She was worrying about Neal, the young man in bad shape when Mallory had dragged him away. It was only a little while but she heard footsteps returning, looking up hopefully that is could be someone to rescue them but Mallory showed up. She averted her eyes, remaining still, her body aching from trying to free herself. Mallory walked over and pulled her hair back, making her look at him.

"Your husband should be here soon. Don't think I forgot about you." His voice remained cold, his amber eyes glittering in anticipation. She shivered slightly, Mallory loosening her bonds only to tie her arms behind her again as he dragged her, one hand tight on her hair the other around her waist.

"If he wants to find you, Agent Burke will have to try a lot harder to follow the clues." Mallory laughed, pulling her into a hidden door in the basement and tossing her in. Elizabeth gave a muffled scream as the door shut and left her in darkness.

Elizabeth groped around, her arms bound behind her, her eyes wet with tears as she sobbed. She couldn't see anything, the room pitch black. She gave a cry but with the tape over her lips she could make little noise. She finally curled up in the darkness, the floor cold and rough beneath her as she collapsed in a heap, crying.

_**Peter... Help me!**_

She lay there in the darkness thinking of home. She wanted to be in their house. She wanted to be with Peter and have Neal interrupt their lunch. She wanted everything back the way it was before this happened.

**()()()**

_Neal turned the figure over, wondering why he was feeling a sense of dread as he did so. The figure was pale, lips bluish, eyes staring blankly ahead at the sky overhead. He gasped and fell back, looking at himself lying there._

_**I don't understand... **_

Neal opened his eyes and sat up, groaning as he did so. He looked at his left arm that was wrapped up with a makeshift bandage. He turned and saw the man who had walked in behind Mallory, just before the fatal shot. He was on the cell phone, turned away from him and talking quietly. He glanced back at Neal as he heard the groan.

"Caffrey just woke up, Reese. Yes. I'll let him know and Burke. Thanks." The man put the cell phone away and scooted over to Neal's side, his auburn hair speckled here and there with bits of silver. He smiled at the young man.

"How are you feeling?" Neal looked at the man trying to figure out who he was but figured by his demeanor he had to be another agent.

"I'm feeling better. Where's Peter?" Neal was looking around for his friend and partner when the man made a motion towards the door.

"He's gone already." Neal felt a pang of loss and anger. Peter was dead? Why did this man seem so comfortable with telling him this? He saw the man's confused look and then a shake of his head when the man realized what was going on.

"No, not like... Peter's alive. He went with Jones to find Elizabeth. I shot Mallory before he could kill Peter." Neal just looked at the man and tried to take in those words... _Peter was alive!_ He felt a deep sense of relief, a weight lifted off his shoulders as he smiled slightly.

"Elizabeth is in the basement. At least she was when Mallory pulled me out of there." Neal started to sit up, leaning on the wall and catching his breath. He was over the worst of what happened three days ago but the current abuse was still keeping him occupied as he tried to stay awake.

"You said Peter went with Jones? I need to help them." Neal pushed himself to his feet, the agent helping him as he swayed ever so slightly. The room swam around him a moment then leveled off.

"Thanks..." He was trying to get a name the man holding out a hand. Neal took it.

"Taggert, Aaron Taggert. Peter told me about you. You're Neal Caffrey. " The man seemed to be sizing him up, getting a feel for him. He must know about his relationship as an ex-con or at least as a consultant. Neal nodded, feeling a bit out of sorts.

"I'm sure he told you the whole story." Neal didn't feel too enthused about his information being out there but then the man was an agent so he'd know. Taggert smiled warmly.

"He just told me you're one of the best consultants and partners he's ever had. I'm just surprised you haven't made agent yet." Taggert's tone wasn't anything but kind, Neal wondering if he knew anything about him but he just nodded again.

"He said that?" Neal seemed unsure how respond, his cheeks flushing a bit. Taggert caught him before he collapsed, Neal nodding reassuringly as he caught himself.

"I'm ok. Just a bit dizzy. Where are they? I want to be sure Elizabeth is ok." He started forward, Taggert in tow.

"I don't know if they checked the basement. I came up to see how Peter was doing after I got hit." He opened up his shirt and knocked on his vest. Neal nodded, feeling better that Peter was doing well. He just wondered why his dream had changed as they wandered cautiously down the hallway.

"Be careful, Caffrey. Mallory rigged this place with traps which should have been long deactivated but he must have come back and set a few new ones up in anticipation of his meeting with Burke. He won't be doing much while he recuperates from the gunshot wound. He's lucky I don't aim to kill." Taggert gave a fierce grin, the man's determination infectious. Neal smiled back.

"So, how do you know Peter? I didn't know about this case and I've read enough about him." He bit his lip as he said that, but Taggert gave a chuckle.

"I was his boss when Burke was just a rookie." The man grinned continuing as they walked cautiously down the hallway.

"I'm sure you both know quite a bit about the other. I understand you used to send him cards on his birthday." Taggert's tone was playful, Neal narrowing his eyes as he realized the man did know about his past but the man obviously didn't care so he proceeded with caution.

"Well they do say, _know thine enemy_ or something like that. He's a good man. I owe my life to him." Neal was sizing the man up to figure out how he knew Peter when they heard a loud explosion down the hallway. It was in the direction of the basement stairs. Neal went running, his chest hurting but he had to see if Peter and Jones were ok.

"PETER!" He could hear Taggert behind him, both of them running as fast as they could and hearing movement ahead. Jones stepped out with Peter beside him, both men covered in dust and debris but otherwise ok.

"Neal?" Peter limped forward, hugging the young man and smiling. Jones patted him on the shoulder.

"I see you met Aaron." Peter was smiling, glad to see his boss was ok and so was his partner. He coughed a bit, the dust and debris still blowing out of the now collapsed hallway and stairs.

"Did you find any sign of Elizabeth? Mallory had her down there when he dragged me upstairs." Neal's voice sounded frantic as he tried to peer past the dust and mess. Peter shook his head, his face pale. He leaned against the wall and slipped down to a sitting position, Neal sitting beside him.

"I didn't see her but then the hallway blew up and Jones and I barely got out. I don't think the stairs are usable anymore. Elizabeth... I need to go back and find her! He started to get up but Neal stopped him.

"We'll find her, Peter. She's ok. I know she's ok." He hugged his friend and Peter clung to him a moment, face buried in the young man's shoulder to hide his tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

The Mallory estate was filled with emergency crews, Feds and others digging through the rubble looking for a way back down to the basement and a bomb crew looking for more traps. There were no more at least in the basement area once the opening had been cleared for crews to go down and search. It was all Peter could do or Neal to go in and look around but they had to stay back while the professionals checked the area out and made sure it was safe. Peter paced nervously, his face pale, brown eyes burning with worry. Neal stopped him at some point, motioning as the crew checking the basement entrance left for a few minutes. Taggert was off to the side speaking with Jones and a few other agents, leaving Neal and Peter alone to worry about Elizabeth.

"Want to take a quick look?" Neal's eyes were flashing not just with mischief but with concern. He was just as worried about El as Peter was and wanted to know where she was. Peter turned back to look at the other agents a moment before he nodded with a slight grimace. He really didn't want to go in case they found nothing but he had to dig around. It was his nature to know and he had to know where his wife was.

"Quickly before anyone sees us." Peter saw Neal blink at him then give a fierce grin as they quietly stepped down the hallway towards what was left of the basement entrance. As they rounded the corner, Peter in the rear, the agent turned to see Taggert staring at him but Peter only gave him a quick glance before he disappeared with Neal into the wreckage.

"Hey I think I found a way down!" Neal hissed up, agilely ducking around and through the debris field and slipping down a particularly long drop to the basement floor below. Peter just took his time, careful to test his footing before he made it to the drop and looked down. It had to be 20 feet but if Neal could do it... He hesitated listening to the young man moving around the basement.

"Peter! I think I found something! Elizabeth are you there?" Neal's voice was just audible, Peter still testing how he was going to make this drop as he tried to find out what the young man was so excited about. Peter took the plunge and rolled in his landing, getting up and dusting himself off. He walked a few feet seeing Neal prying at some kind of opening in the wall.

"Neal, what is it?" He saw the young man open some kind of panel and peer inside, walking into the opening and calling out.

"Elizabeth... hey... it's Neal. El? Peter I found her!" Neal's voice sounded excited, Peter feeling hope return as he ran forward. It was short lived as he heard a loud groaning sound of metal or stone and jumped back just in time to miss a huge panel falling from the ceiling and blocking the entrance to the room Neal had just entered. Peter coughed as dust and debris covered him again, the sound attracting others.

"Hey! Anyone down there?" Peter looked up as someone called down to him. He pushed himself to his feet and walked back towards the hole he had jumped down from. He saw Taggert and Jones there. He waved up.

"Neal... he found Elizabeth but something happened. Call the crews back!" Peter saw Jones nod and leave while Taggert jumped down and landed beside him. He gave a little wince, limping.

"I don't think I'm as good at this as I used to be. Show me where."

**()()()**

Neal lead the way through the nearly collapsed hallway to the basement. He turned briefly to see Peter staring at something or someone before following with a determined look. Neal paused briefly when he came to a drop into the basement where the stairs had been. The crews had not yet laid any temporary stairs or ladders so Neal had to take a chance and drop down. It couldn't be more than 20 feet and he'd had worse drops during past adventures so he just took a breath. He hit the ground with a roll and stood up, barely hurting himself. He looked back to see Peter was still a ways down the hallway, continuing ahead as a scout.

Neal walked over to the area where he had been manacled only a few hours earlier and glanced at the chair Elizabeth had been tied to. He winced at the thought, walking over and touching it with a concerned look. _Where are you El?_

He searched every crevice of the room before he heard it. It was a soft scratching sound from nearby and a voice. He moved back towards the entrance and listened. He stopped as he noticed a very slight line along one wall he hadn't seen the first time through. He touched it and it moved. He'd found a secret panel.

"Peter! I think I found something! Elizabeth are you there?" The young man felt around and pried at the panel trying to open it up as he realized the scratching sound and something else, crying maybe, was more audible here. He was excited calling back to the opening and wondering what was taking Peter so long to get here. He didn't notice the agent drop down at the end, looking towards him.

It took a moment but he found the switch and it popped open, the panel pulling ever so slightly towards him as he yanked on it and managed to squeeze inside. Someone was on the floor inside a very dark room. Neal called back towards the entrance.

"Elizabeth... hey... it's Neal. El? Peter I found her!" He heard someone outside and kept going in, crouching beside El and hugging her. She was tired and looked like she'd been crying and calling for some time. El clung to him, looking at the entrance and dim light coming in with a relieved look.

"Neal? You're ok!" She hugged him tighter and Neal hugged her back, pointing when she finally let go.

"Peter's outside. He's good too. They caught Mallory. We're safe!" He was grinning at her, her face staring at him in disbelief. She clung to him as he helped El to her feet and they started towards the doorway. Neal was smiling at her, El looking at him with a happier expression when it happened.

"Neal?" El felt him pull her aside suddenly. Neal kept himself between whatever it was and El as he heard the _click_. The room was plunged into darkness again as they lay there, the door shutting them in, a loud groan of something like a stone or door slamming shut outside. Neal made sure El was ok, feeling around till he found the small penlight he had borrowed earlier. He turned it on and looked around the small enclosure that couldn't be much more than 10 x 10 at worse. Neal shone it on the door and saw a message scratched into it. He heard El give a loud intake of breath as apparently she read it as well.

"No... he can't... why? PETER!" She was crying again, yelling as she made her way to Neal's side and clung to him. Neal started to cry out as well, hoping Peter could hear.

"PETER! PETER!" Neal cried out as loud as he could, El joining him. Neal read the message again as they called for help.

**_Your current breath will be your last.  
Enjoy it while you can..._**

Neal stopped yelling, shushing El after a moment when he heard a new sound. He shone the penlight around, noticing several small vents spaced along the bottom of the wall along the floor. Neal went to check one out when he heard the sound again, a kind of "_hissing_" sound. He could smell something, wrinkling his nose. El seemed to notice it too.

"It smells like exhaust... Neal? What's that sound?" Her voice sounded frightened, turning to a small shriek as they saw smoke start to exit the vents and enter the room. Neal pulled her aside, both of them standing as the room slowly filled with a grayish white haze. Both of them coughed, moving back to the door and banging on it with more fervor.

"Peter, hurry! Hurry up!"

**()()()**

Aaron and Peter tried to find a way to move the large panel aside but it was made of a heavy cement block and they couldn't budge it. They heard Jones return with the emergency crews, calling them back to the scene and telling them what had happened. Peter gave a sniff of the air as the crews arrived, looking at his old mentor.

"Do you smell that?" Peter drew nearer to the panel and then pulled back, his face paling even more.

"Mallory had it all planned... NEAL! EL! Aaron... they're going to suffocate in there!" He was panicking now, the other agent pulling him aside and holding him.

"Peter calm down! Let the crews pry it aside. Panic isn't going to do anyone any good." Aaron looked just as upset as Peter but he was doing his best to be the voice of reason, letting go once Peter had calmed down a bit. Faint voices could be heard calling through the wall, Peter wringing his hands as he waited for the crews to start working.

**()()()**

Neal and El heard Peter's voice, faintly calling to them. They could just make out the sound of his voice letting them know someone was going to dig them out. Neal hoped it was soon, looking around as the room slowly filled up with a thick haze of smoke and exhaust scent. He turned to support Elizabeth who was looking more and more like she might faint. The room was small so it wouldn't take long to suffocate them with even a small amount of the fumes entering much less knock them out long enough to succumb to the full effect of the gas. Neal took off his shirt, the blue scrub that Mallory had so kindly provided him and tore it into a large strip, tying one around El's face and one around his own as a sort of gas mask. It wasn't perfect but it would ease the effects for now.

"I feel sleepy, Neal. I can't keep my eyes open." He could feel her slipping beside him but he held her up, leaning against the wall for support. He kept the light on, watching the mist grow from ankle deep to calf height, the room seemingly filling as if with water.

"Just hold on a little longer, El. Peter has someone outside digging us out. They'll open the door soon." He coughed a bit, hearing her own little choked cough beside him. His head was feeling a bit hazy but he kept his breathing slow and calm, helping El with her own. They breathed through their noses as much as possible to avoid too much of the gas entering their lungs but soon El slumped against him, her breathing becoming labored and shallow. Neal held her up, against him. his own body feeling tired and exhausted as the gas entered his system.

_He was seeing the shoreline again. He found himself lying along the shoreline pale and still. Neal reached to wake himself up, make the figure live again when the tide washed it away back towards the inky depths of the ocean. Neal ran out into the surf to pull himself back in... _

Neal opened his eyes and found himself slumped against the wall, sitting on the floor, the cloud of fumes up to his chest, Elizabeth slumped against his shoulder as she sat beside him. He coughed weakly nudging El but she didn't move. Neal wanted to call to her but his body was too weak to respond. His mind was hazy but he thought he heard something... faint sounds like a drill or jack hammer. He was vaguely aware that the wall vibrated behind him. He slumped further against the wall as the cloud of gas reached his face, the penlight in his hand slipping to the floor and rolling away with a light metallic rattle. It illuminated the ever growing fog in the room before slowly flickering off.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

Peter stood off to the side, a painter's mask on his face as well as on Aaron Taggert's as they watched the crews jackhammer and heave at the heavy block of cement blocking the secret room. Neal and Elizabeth were trapped behind the door, the scent of car exhaust evident. Something was filling the room with a toxic odor, everyone who remained forced to wear masks.

It had been close to 30 minutes that they had been working on opening the door. Finally there was a loud cracking sound as the cement slab shattered into several large chunks, the crews quickly moving aside as the slab collapsed and then back again to remove what was left.

Peter and Aaron moved closer to the scene, hoping beyond hope that those inside were still alive. The firemen pried open the secret panel in the wall and a large plume of grayish haze oozed out of the room and into the basement, streaming like water bringing with it a scent like car exhaust. Soon it had cleared and the firemen entered the room and pulled out two limp figures, Peter running forward as both were placed on the floor and respirators covered their faces.

"Elizabeth!" Peter was at her side immediately, holding her hand. Her fingers felt cold and limp, her face gray and pale in the dim light. He nudged her and wanted to lift her into his arms but the paramedics refrained him from moving her as they checked her vitals. She had a steady yet weak pulse and heart beat, her breathing nearly non-existent. They attached a canister of oxygen to the respirator and waited for a gurney and wench to lift both her and Neal out of the basement. Peter turned as he heard the paramedics bringing in a defibrillator. Neal wasn't breathing and he had no discernible heartbeat. The young man lay on the floor still and slack-jawed, the EMTs performing CPR and doing their best to bring him back. They finally pushed the paddles to his bare chest and someone yelled:

**"CLEAR"**

The young man's body twitched and shuddered but nothing happened. They checked his vitals again and tried once more.

**"CLEAR"**  
_  
_Peter watched in horror, his hand still holding his wife's as they tried to revive Neal. The young man was non-responsive.

_Neal... wake up... Please..._

Peter was thinking hard, praying, glad his wife was alive but Neal... he was his partner... his friend. He clung to his wife and felt his eyes grow warm with tears, holding her close and feeling her hand grasp his weakly.

"El? El can you hear me?" He squeezed her hand back and after a moment her eyes fluttered open. She looked dazed and maybe a bit confused, finally looking up and smiling at him. The paramedics checked her vitals again and continued to keep the respirator on her face.

"Don't talk, El. They're giving you oxygen. Just rest." She nodded at his words, turning her head and seeing Neal's lifeless form. Her face paled even more, blue eyes turning shiny with tears. She started to sob, reaching across to the young man but too weak to move closer as the paramedics kept her still. Peter hugged her, his wife trembling in his arms.

**()()()**

_Neal ran into the surf, struggling against the waves that lashed at him and tried to force him back to shore. He was reaching for the other him as it began to slowly wash back into the depths. He dove into the water and grasped at the figure while he still could, the undertow yanking at them both. It took some effort but he managed to hug the person to him and push his way back to the surface, gasping for breath._

_He looked at the figure in his arms and found Peter limp and lifeless in his arms. He nudged at the figure, turning to head back to shore and seeing nothing but mist for miles around. He couldn't remember which direction was the way back to land. Neal circled as he tread water and held the limp figure, panicking._

_**Peter, which way is land? Peter?**_

_Neal continued to tread water unsure of which way to go when he saw it. It was faint but it was a light, a very dim glow just head and to his left. He started to make his way hoping it was land._

_**Hold on Peter, we're almost there.**_

_Neal saw the light grow brighter as he neared the source, soon stopping to cover his eyes as it grew too bright for him to keep his eyes open._

**()()()**

"We have a pulse! Heartbeat is irregular but it's there. He's breathing. Put a respirator on him." The paramedics had finally gotten Neal's heart to start again, Peter feeling more relieved. He saw El looking at him with a vague smile. Her blue eyes looked a bit more gray. He kissed her on the forehead and she blinked up at him in reply.

"Neal's going to be ok, El." He stayed by her side as the crews managed to set up a wench to take both El and Neal back up to the surface. Peter followed, Aaron coming up beside him briefly.

"I'll meet you at the hospital in a few after I finish up here." Aaron mussed the agent's hair up, Peter blushing slightly but smiling as they separated, Peter going up after both El and Neal had been lifted.

**()()()**

El was talking about an hour after they had taken her off the respirator. They were still doing blood work and other tests to be sure the carbon monoxide had caused no long term effects on her nervous system or other organs. So far she seemed to be coherent and more than responsive but they would have to keep her over night to be certain. Peter was relieved when he heard the news from the doctor and nurses, staying by his wife's side as much as he could. He had the nurses monitoring Neal keep him up to date on his prognosis, the young man in ICU while they stabilized him. He had not waken up yet but he was breathing more or less on his own, the only problem at present an irregular heartbeat possibly from exposure to the carbon monoxide.

"Peter... go see him. You know you want to. I'm fine. Tell me how he is." El's voice was hoarse, a hacky cough escaping her lips. Peter poured her a glass of water, but she refused it.

"I'm ok... you heard the doctors. Go check on Neal before I make them drag you over there." She sat up weakly and slapped his cheek playfully, kissing him on the lips and pushing him towards the door. He nodded obediently and left the room after one last hug and kiss.

Peter stood outside the door to his wife's room and paused a moment. _What would he have done if she had died? How would he have gone on?_ Peter tried not to think about it but it frightened him to think of Elizabeth leaving him in any manner, his feet finally moving him in the general direction of the ICU.

The doctors had conveniently kept Neal on the same floor as El which was handy since it was just down the corridor and around the corner. Peter found himself pausing at the end of the hall, unsure if he wanted to see his friend and partner surrounded by machines and tubing. Peter finally pushed himself forward and made his way to the glass room at the end of the hallway, identifying himself to the nurse on duty. She allowed him access and he entered the small enclosure.

Neal was alive, his body surrounded by various machines, several IVs stuck in both arms and a tube in his nose and mouth providing oxygen. He could breath on his own but they were initiating oxygen treatments, a small clear tent around him preventing Peter from actually reaching in and touching his friend unlike the one around El. The young man's chest moved softly up and down in rhythm with his breathing, eyes closed, face slack as he lay there sleeping peacefully. At least it would seem that way if not for the machines and tubes.

Peter sighed and sat down in the chair by the bed and tried not to cry. Peter made a silent prayer, thanking the young man for helping his wife. He thanked God and hoped that Neal would wake up soon and to his old mischievous self.  
_  
"__**Peter?**__" Neal's voice spoke plainly to him._

_"__**Yes Neal, what is it?**__" Peter replied in his usual manner that wasn't always the nicest it could be. He sensed a hesitation on the part of his partner, something the young man didn't normally show to everyone._

_"__**Thanks.**__" Neal's voice was soft and unusually honest. Peter wondered if he was up to something when he looked up and saw those blue eyes staring back at him, sincere and upfront._

Peter started, looking up and hearing the machines beeping again. He looked over at Neal who was still lying unconscious in the oxygen tent, his blue eyes hidden behind dark lashes and closed eye lids. Peter sighed. It had seemed so real for a moment as if he was talking to the young man. He wiped at his face and gave a little yawn. He hadn't slept in hours and he should probably have had someone look at him after the bullets Mallory shot him with, the explosion he and Jones had been caught and all the excitement of the day. He needed a few hours of rest if not days but he had to be there for El and Neal.

"If anyone should be thanking anyone Neal... it should be me." He reached under the tent with a furtive look back at the nurse and held his partner's hand for a moment then he left the room.

**()()()**

After Peter left, the nurse walked in to check Neal's vitals. She blinked when she saw tears running down Neal's face, his eyes fluttering ever so slightly. She pushed the call button when she saw his hand, the one Peter had been holding twitching, the fingers making a motion as if grasping another hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Chapter 11)**

_Neal woke up to the tapping of fingers on glass. He moved ever so slightly, opening his eyes to find himself looking up at Peter glancing down at him through the car window. He was tapping on the glass looking at him curiously._

_"**Neal, you coming?**" Peter was staring at him as Neal nodded groggily and opened up the door. He closed the door behind him, leaning on the vehicle a moment, his eyes blinking at the bright sunlight as he started to wake up. He'd been dreaming. He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about but he knew he should. Someone squeezed his shoulder gently._

_"**Come on. I promised El we wouldn't be late.**" Peter was still looking at him curiously but Neal just pushed on his usual facade and nodded, dropping his sunglasses over his eyes and walking in step with his partner. They were entering a small bistro on the corner near the park. El had won a large client for her business with Neal's help and wanted to celebrate with lunch. Peter walked up to the ornate glass door of the restaurant, Neal tailing the agent. He peered through the window to see several people inside the cafe talking and chatting where they sat, a lone figure in a booth near the front. It was El. She was looking at her cell phone and seemed rather intent._

_"**There she is!**" Peter sounded excited as he pulled the door open. Neal smiled broadly, following his friend as they snuck up on Elizabeth. She was texting someone as they walked up behind her, Peter's phone going off as she finished, startling her. Neal smirked._

_"**Hey El.**" Neal tipped his hat to her, removing it as he slid across from her into the booth. She smiled with a slight blush, looking up as Peter bent over to hug and kiss her and slid into the booth beside his wife. He pulled out his phone and smiled._

_"**Where am I? I'm here.**" He grinned, El slapping his shoulder playfully._

_"**So... I hope you boys are hungry? I hear the scallops and calamari are fantastic here.**" She grinned broadly, Neal smiling and nodding._

_"**Definitely. I'm looking forward to the lobster myself.**" He winked at Peter who had paled just a slight bit._

_"**Lobster? El we can afford this right?**" Peter's voice sounded a bit concerned, his eyes looking over at Neal with a "don't you even think about it" glance, the young man grinning as El stifled a laugh._

_"**Honey, he's pulling your leg. Neal get whatever you want, you too Peter. My treat!**"_

**()()()**

Neal was moved to a regular room the next day, a respirator still over his face but he was no longer regulated to ICU. The young man remained unconscious but showed signs that he was responsive to outside stimulus which meant he would wake up soon. Peter was happy as was El who was soon to be released. They noticed he seemed to be smiling quite a bit in his sleep, maybe having a pleasant dream El hoped. She had been talking to the young man. He squeezed her hand, smiling more when she spoke to him. Peter received the same reaction, hopeful Neal would return to them soon.

El had been getting stronger since the incident with only an occasional bought of weakness and nausea brought about by the exposure to the gas in the room. They had eliminated anything other than carbon monoxide being present and had continued an oxygen regiment to help overcome the side effects in the meanwhile. Neal was under the same treatment only doubly so. He had taken in more of the gas or at least been affected by it more than Elizabeth. She had told him how Neal had been smart enough to tear up his shirt to make masks. That's what the doctors said probably kept them from taking in a lethal dose. Peter hugged her close, looking down at Neal. He always looked like a little boy when he slept, innocent and serene.

"I should probably go change. Doctor said I can leave today." El stood up from the chair by the bed and moved over to the wheelchair near the door with Peter's help. She could walk just fine but he was pampering her. A nurse entered the room and took a place behind the chair.

"You stay with Neal till I come back, ok?" She reached up to kiss and hug Peter before the nurse wheeled her away. Peter sighed, turning back towards the unconscious young man. He plopped down into the seat and leaned back, eyes closed. He heard movement and a soft cough. Someone spoke quietly.

"Where am I?" Neal's voice was raspy but it sounded strong.

Peter opened his eyes to see Neal looking at him with those bright blue eyes. He had pulled the respirator aside and was looking around confused. Peter stood up but the young man moved away slightly, his face filled with a small amount of caution. Peter kept his distance, looking back at the door, hoping a nurse or doctor would come in.

"Neal, you're in a hospital. How are you feeling?" The agent smiled but he noticed Neal giving him a strange, awkward glance. The young man was wary of something, his blue eyes taking in the room and Peter as if for the first time.

"I guess _better_ if I knew why I was here. Supermax didn't have enough facilities to care for me, Agent Burke?" The young man glared at him ever so slightly, arms crossed over his chest. Peter blinked; reaching for the nurse call button and seeing Neal react as if he might be in danger. Peter held his hands up slowly, touching the button and pushing it.

"I'm just calling a nurse. You've been unconscious a few days." He was trying to figure out what kind of game Neal was playing but the young man really looked confused.

"Unconscious? I don't understand." Neal seemed to be trying to put things together when the nurse entered. Peter moved aside as she remarked about his being awake and started to check his vitals. He was all charms with her but kept a glaring eye on Peter, the agent confused by the young man's manner.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Caffrey?" The nurse took a look at his eyes with a small penlight, checked his reflexes and listened to his chest with a stethoscope. Neal seemed to be doing much better her only comment that his breathing still sounding a bit labored. Peter thanked her, taking her aside a moment.

"What are the worse effects of carbon monoxide poisoning? Anything to do with memory?" Peter whispered to her, the nurse walking him outside. She nodded once they were outside, voice picking up to a normal volume.

"Sometimes people do experience amnesia if they have had high enough levels of CO. Why do you ask?" She glanced at him curiously but he just shrugged unsure still of what had happened but he was going to figure it out.

"I was just curious. Thanks." She nodded, moving away as a doctor called to her. Peter waited a moment before he went back into the room. He found Neal sitting up, feet hanging over the side of the bed and his hand about to pull out one of the many IVs in his arm. Peter ran over and stopped him, pushing the young man back into bed. Neal glared at him, shrugging his hands away.

"Getting a little familiar aren't we, Agent Burke?" Neal's voice was just civil, his glance wary of the agent. Peter felt a bit of frustration wash over him, wondering what was up with Neal.

"You need to rest, Neal. You've been through a major ordeal and they still have to run tests." Peter felt Neal pushed back against him, shrugging off his hand. Something was definitely wrong, Neal looking at him as if he were a stranger.

"I don't need your pity, Agent Burke. Just go home and let your conscience feel clear that you made sure the con is ok. I'll send you a postcard from prison" Neal's voice was cold, his blue eyes glaring at him angrily. Peter opened his mouth to speak but couldn't think what to say under the circumstances. He saw Neal trying to read him despite his giving him the cold shoulder, his own manner sizing up the agent as if to see what his angle was. Peter nodded, sitting in the chair and looking rather defeated.

"I'm not giving you pity, Neal. If you could remember, you'd know why I'm here." He would have said more but the door opened after a short knock and Elizabeth was wheeled in by the same nurse as earlier. El looked happy, dressed in clothes Peter had brought her with her purse in hand. She looked between the two feeling a bit of tension as the nurse left them.

"Did I miss something? How are you feeling Neal?" Elizabeth had eased herself out of the chair, Peter walking over quickly to fuss over her but she shooed him away as she walked towards the bed and sat in the chair. Neal just stared at her curiously, blue eyes sizing her up as he looked between the two of them.

"Better. I haven't had the pleasure, Miss?" His voice trailed off as he reached to take her hand and kiss it. Elizabeth blushed looking at him with a curious glance.

"Neal, you don't have to act coy with me." She laughed thinking he was just playing but Peter walked over and whispered to her.

"_I don't think he remembers you... well he acts like I'm still chasing him._" He hugged her gently as she turned back to Neal and stared, her expression somewhat disappointed.

"Elizabeth Burke... Peter's my husband." She looked at Neal hoping this was some kind of joke they were playing on her but Neal just blinked and nodded, letting go of her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." His voice sounded friendly but less than enthused suddenly, looking between them as if he were being played. Elizabeth nodded, still smiling despite what she knew. Peter whispered something to her and left the room, his face looking somewhat sad if not disappointed. Elizabeth stayed, smiling at Neal who just stared at the ceiling.

"I don't need a babysitter if that's what you're here for." He didn't look at her when he spoke, his attention on the ceiling tiles above. She shifted slightly, reaching out to touch his hand but he drew it back, his eyes finally locking on hers. He seemed confused by her reaction, her hands returning to her lap as she sat there, blue eyes watching him.

"I don't know how much you remember but... Peter is your biggest ally. Don't push him away." She looked at him with shiny eyes, sniffling a bit. She reached out slowly and patted him on the shoulder, the young man stiffening slightly. Elizabeth continued to smile, standing up and limping over to the wheelchair. She heard him cough.

"I hope you feel better." His voice was soft, tone uncertain as he spoke. She turned and smiled.

"I am, now that you're awake." She smiled warmly at him, pushing the wheelchair to the door and opening it as she exited.

Neal stared at the door after it closed unsure of what just happened. He met Agent Burke's wife and he liked her but it had to be a ploy. They must be trying to pry something out of him. He couldn't remember anything of the past few days, his memories scattered. He should be in prison but somehow he was here and Burke was watching him. Something was up.

He sat up again, pushing his feet till they hung off the side and started to pull out IVs and monitors. He stood up shakily, the room swimming slightly as he moved across the floor and towards a closet. He found some scrubs inside and shrugged into them before opening up the adjoining door and sneaking into the next room. It was luckily, empty, the young man peering out the door and making his way down the hallway away from the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Chapter 12)**

El sat outside Neal's room in the wheelchair. She was alone, Peter having gone to get coffee and for the moment she was glad to be alone. El slumped in the chair feeling a bit confused at Neal's forgetfulness. She knew very little about the effects of CO and guessed something must have happened to cause this when they were trapped. She wheeled herself slowly down the hallway when she saw a familiar figure sneaking around. He didn't see her at first, his eyes searching furtively around, his bare feet padding quietly on the tile. El followed as quickly as her arms could turn the wheels of the chair until she finally called out:

"NEAL!" She watched him turn at the sound of his name more so than her voice. His blue eyes blinked at her curiously a moment before he took off down the hallway quickly. She started to wheel after him but it was slow going so she got up and followed by foot. El felt a bit of a pain in her chest as if she had been running a bit already but they told her she'd be a bit out of breath till her lungs were completely clear of the CO. She followed Neal as much as she could, stopping when she saw him pause at the lobby doors. She didn't understand at first why he had stopped till she noticed the blue and red flashing off the windows of the sliding doors. There was a police car outside with an ambulance. Neal was looking at the black and white, his body language indicating fear. El took the opportunity to walk up to him and touch his shoulder. He turned suddenly, scaring her, his manner defensive. She just smiled at him and pointed back the way they came.

"Come with me and they won't find you." She held out her hand and he looked at her with uncertainty, his eyes peering back at the police car before he finally nodded and took her hand, following her back the way they came. She smiled at him and took him into the commissary, sitting him down, his eyes darting nervously around. El patted him on the shoulder and pointed at the buffet.

"Did you want some coffee?" She started to walk off to the coffee machine when he grabbed her hand, blue eyes almost begging.

"I don't want to go back!" His voice was a whisper but there was fear it in. She didn't know what to say to him but she patted his hand gently, sitting beside him. The commissary was fairly empty this time of day so they had it all to themselves for the moment.

"You're not going back, Neal. You're here with us. Peter is watching over you and I'm not going to let him send you back." She felt his grip on her hand ease up a bit but she didn't let go. She just look into his eyes and gave him her most sincere look.

"Peter would never send you back. You should know that by now. You have to remember who you are, Neal." El kissed him gently on the cheek, his expression quizzical as she walked over to the coffee machine and poured two cups of coffee. He was watching her, touching the cheek where she'd kissed him as if trying to figure out what her game was. She pretended not to notice, walking back with the cups on a small tray.

"I couldn't remember if you liked sugar, flavoring or milk. I brought a bit of each." She placed the tray on the table and let him choose his own cup before she took one for herself. He took a cream and poured it into the coffee as he stirred the drink, his eyes looking around him all the while as if waiting for an ambush. Elizabeth sighed, worry creeping in as she wondered what would happen when they realized Neal wasn't himself. Would Peter have to send him back? She knew that couldn't be a possibility if they both had any say in it but it wasn't entirely Peter's say. Hughes would have to have Neal evaluated and what if his memory never came back? She sighed again, stirring her coffee over and over till she felt a hand stop her. It was Neal's.

"You're making me dizzy..." He paused as if trying to remember her name. She smiled at him, placing the spoon on a napkin.

"Elizabeth but you can call me El." She saw him blink at her in surprise at the familiarity but then smile slowly back. He seemed out of his element, so unlike the Neal Caffrey she had come to know over the past year. No wonder he had put all his hope into Kate if he felt this devastated in prison. She could only imagine what it had been like for him. He seemed to be feeling her out, taking a sip of his coffee, his eyes never leaving her.

"I'm sure Peter brags about how he caught me. I can only imagine what you must think of me." His voice sounded bitter, something she had rarely heard when talking to him. She shook her head and sipped her own coffee, eyes thoughtful.

"He worried about you even when he _was_ chasing you. I was glad when the chase ended. I could have my husband back again. You were all he ever spoke about for the longest time." She sounded rather wistful but not angry. He just stared at her with those blue eyes, a thoughtful expression that might be curiosity.

"I'm sorry. You've been so nice to me and I caused you so much trouble." He turned his head to look away but she caught his chin in her hand and turned his face back.

"I was never angry; Annoyed maybe that someone else had my husband's attention but never angry. I knew it was work. Then I met you and well... I know you are quite a character. I can see his fascination." She grinned at him, the young man blinking again before he smiled broadly back. He seemed to relax slightly. She was glad he was feeling more at ease when she noticed a familiar figure pacing the hallway at the end of the commissary. It was Peter. She waved as he caught her eye.

"Peter! Over here!" She had barely said those words when she saw Neal's eyes light up again with nervousness. He stood up, looking around and saw Peter walking over. She stood and held his arm but he shrugged it off.

"Neal, sit down. You're safe here. He's not going to turn you in. Sit... Please." She was begging him but he didn't seem to be listening, watching Peter cautiously as the agent walked over. He was smiling.

"I just about panicked looking all over for you two. The nurses and doctors didn't know where you were and there's no guard now that Mallory's been put out of commission." He paused noticing the tension in Neal's body language and it was then he seemed to remember what was going on.

"I'm not here to take you in, Caffrey. Please, sit down." Peter sounded a bit testy but his expression was nicer than his voice. Neal looked at El who was holding his arm and pulling him back into the chair.

"Is that coffee? Where?" Peter saw El point and he walked over there immediately, a stifled yawn coming from his lips as he covered his mouth. Neal watched him like a hawk, blue eyes on alert. El hugged his arm and gently coaxed him to calm down.

"Relax, Neal. You're safe. Trust me. Trust Peter. Please?" She saw him turn and look at her and sit back but he wasn't relaxed, just waiting. Peter walked back, cup in hand with some creams and a few sugars. He sat beside El and she hugged and kissed him as he started to fix his coffee, his attention on the coffee more than Neal. Peter looked up after he had taken a few sips and eyed the young man.

"I'm not taking you in... El tell him already." Peter sounded tired, his voice a bit chiding but that was the lack of sleep talking. She nodded with a smile.

"I've been telling him. He's still not convinced. Didn't help he saw a police car outside the lobby doors. I wonder why they were there." El gave a little yawn, putting her purse on the table and pulling out a compact. She frowned, combing back her hair with a few fingers. Peter smirked slightly at the sight of his wife being so concerned with her looks. She was always beautiful to him. Then his expression turned serious as he answered her query.

"Car accident. I was just out there looking for you guys when I talked to them. Nothing serious though. They lucked out with just a few minor scrapes from getting hit with the air bags. Those things pack a punch!" He shook his head and took another sip of his coffee. He saw Neal take a sip of his own coffee and finally speak.

"So why am I here?" His voice was matter of fact with very little emotion. El put her compact away, glancing over at Peter a moment.

"You were in an accident of sorts. You nearly drowned but Peter pulled you out." She saw Peter about to protest but she glanced at him again and he stopped, crossing his arms a bit and nodded.

"Neal, you helped a few others in the process to get free. You were very brave." She patted him on the arm, his blue eyes staring at her as if he didn't believe her but then nodding as if some part of him was remembering.

"Water... I remember sinking under the water. Someone dove down..." His eyes were staring at nothing particular as he seemed to be remembering. Suddenly his blue eyes went glassy and he slumped back in the chair, Peter barely catching him as the young man nearly fell to the floor. El was standing looking around for a doctor or nurse when she saw one coming down the hallway.

"Help us... he's fainted!"

**()()()**

The nurse called other staffers and they carried the young man back to his room. They ran some tests on him, putting the respirator back on and found his blood sugar had risen and that's why he had fainted. It was the coffee, the creamer and sugars that added to the reaction Neal's body was still having to the CO. They managed to get him stabilized and put on an IV drip again to keep his body from reacting. El and Peter waited outside the room until the doctor said they could go in and see him briefly. They wanted to keep his stress level down which was another factor in why his body had seized up and fainted.

Peter felt a kind of guilt as he entered the room, feeling this was somehow his fault but El just hugged him.

"He was confused. Relax Peter. Please." She pushed him gently into the chair and stood nearby, holding Neal's hand and talking to him in soft tones.

"We're here, Neal... when you're ready to come back." She bent down and kissed his cheek but he didn't respond. His face was flushed ever so slightly, skin a bit paler than normal. She worried over him and hugged him a moment before moving away. All they could do was wait. She turned and saw Peter's face; guilt evident.

"If it wasn't for Mallory thinking I killed his wife... Dammit!" Peter stood and walked around the room as he tried to get it all out. He had wanted to talk to Mallory if not his brother but Hughes had said to wait and now this. Nolan Mallory had definitely gotten his revenge, maybe not on Elizabeth as planned but on Neal who was an innocent bystander. Peter cursed to himself and kept pacing, El following him when he plopped tired down on the sofa.

"Mallory's insane, Peter. You know that. You did nothing to cause this." El blocked his path and held him, Peter hugging her back. They sat on the sofa and looked over at Neal's sleeping form, the con with a respirator on his face and more IV tubes than before. Peter wiped at his face and leaned against his wife tiredly.

"I just want this to all be over, El." His voice was trailing off and after a moment he was snoring softly beside her, tired out by everything. El brushed at his hair with her fingers, gently caressing his face as he slept beside her.

"Me too, Peter..."


	13. Chapter 13

**(Chapter 13)**  
Updated since I realized there was something missing… (d'oh!)

**()()()**

_Neal was floating in the water again only this time he was alone. He glanced around at the gray mist that surrounded him, blocking out all but himself and the small section of ocean he was bobbing in. Neal was tired, his body aching but he had to keep treading water; stay afloat. He continued to turn, hoping for something in the distance to show that land was near. At some point he thought he saw a light but then it moved and vanished. He turned and saw another but it was brief. He kept floating, keeping his head above water but feeling more and more tired by the moment. He started to think of Kate... He felt something warm and wet in his eyes. His mind wandered to Elizabeth and how much he worried about her when they were captive. He protected her for Peter's sake. His body was tiring, his legs kicking less and less as he felt himself starting to sink._

_**Neal...**___

He turned at the sound of someone calling his name and saw Peter staring across the booth at the Bistro at him. Neal blinked looking around at the scenery wondering if he had fallen asleep. Peter smiled at him.

_**"Neal, you ok?"**__ Peter's voice was almost brotherly. Neal nodded, looking around and noticing Elizabeth was missing._

_**"Where's El?"**__ Neal felt some concern but Peter just smiled._

_**"Freshening up... Neal, is something bothering you?" **__Peter reached across and took a hold of his shoulder.  
__**  
"You know you can always talk to me, but there's something I need you to do first."**__ Peter's tone had changed, Neal perking up at the sound of a 'but' coming..._

_**"What is that, Peter?"**__ Neal found himself waiting impatiently for what was to come. Peter squeezed his hand again._

_**"Wake up, Neal..."**___

Neal blinked, looking at his friend. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a loud beeping sound.

_**()()()**___

Peter woke up with a strange sense of dread. He sat up slowly, careful not to wake up El who leaned against him. Peter stood up, stretched, yawned and walked over to Neal's bedside. The young man still lay unconscious, respirator softly hissing with each breath, machines beeping softly. The IV bottles dripped quietly in the background. Peter sat beside him, holding Neal's hand.

"Wake up, Neal..." Peter had barely said those words when he heard the machines go nuts and start beeping. Peter stood and watched as Neal's body started to tremble and shudder.

"Neal? Neal!" He pushed the nurses' call button, turning when El spoke.

"Honey, what's happening?" Her voice was sleepy but worried as she wiped at her eyes. Peter's face had paled, his hands trying to hold the trembling form of his friend. A nurse walked in and took one look and made an immediate call. The door flew open a few minutes later as more doctors and nurses entered the room. Peter went back to the sofa with El as the doctors moved them aside.

They huddled together, Peter wrapping his arms around his wife protectively. The nurses and doctors worked feverishly to bring Neal back, his heart flat lining. El was crying softly, one of the nurses seeing them and gently seeing them out of the room. Peter sat out in the hallway with El, her crying in earnest now. He held her as he tried to hold back his own emotions, staring at the door and trying to will it to open. _Neal had to be ok!_

They must have waited for 30 minutes if not more before the doctors and nurses began to leave the room. The nurse who had led them outside walked over and touched Peter gently on the shoulder. She was smiling softly.

"He's ok. We stabilized him. He had a small stroke but he's better now. It's a result of the CO poisoning. If anything changes, we may have to move him back to ICU but for now, he's doing well. We put him in an oxygen tent but you can visit him."

**()()()**

_Neal was back in the sea. He saw a light in the distance. It was steady and blinked over and over at him. He swam towards it, the beacon bringing a sense of relief to him. After a moment he realized there was a pattern to the light…_

_N - E - A - L_

_W- A - K - E - U - P_

_N - E – A - L_

_W - A - K - E - U- P…_

**()()()**

Neal woke up with a start, looking up and around as his eyes opened and focused on his surroundings. He found himself in the Taurus, looking out the window. Peter was tapping on the glass looking at him curiously.

"Neal, you coming?" Peter was staring at him as Neal nodded groggily and opened up the door, another hand reaching across to touch his shoulder. It was Elizabeth.

"Hold on while Peter gets your chair." Her voice was soft, Neal nodding with a stifled yawn. He hung his feet over the edge of the opening waiting as Peter unfolded a small wheelchair. Neal eased himself out of the vehicle, El behind him helping as she took hold of a small backpack. They both helped him into the chair, his face reddening some.

"This is humiliating. What if someone sees me?" Neal's voice was petulant as he sulked in the wheelchair. He felt a slight slap on the back of the head. It was Elizabeth.

"Behave Neal. I wanted to treat you to this for all you did. Now shut up and enjoy yourself!" She glared in a motherly manner at him, Peter holding up his hands as Neal appealed to him as a man. They quietly pushed him into the same bistro everything had happened in nearly a month ago. Neal slumped in the chair slightly, arms crossed over his chest. He looked up when he noticed the bistro was devoid of other people, a nervous look in his eyes but El and Peter seemed to be comfortable. They pushed him past the main tables into a back conference type room where tables were set up. Neal was starting to get curious, turning back and looking at El and Peter before starting at the sound of voices.

**"SURPRISE!"**

Neal nearly jumped out of the wheelchair as figures popped out of the woodwork. June was suddenly beside him, giving him a big hug and smiling at him.

"June? What is going on here?" Neal looked confused, his blue eyes glancing around till he caught sight of another figure blending in with the background. It was Mozzie.

"Mozz? What's..." He was interrupted by the little guy as he hurried over and just whispered to him.

"_I can help you duck out the back if you want._" Mozz sounded serious, Neal unsure what was going on until he heard Peter whisper just as loudly.

"_I don't think that's going to help him, Mozz... _besides, there's cake!" Peter was grinning, patting the young man on the back. Mozz suddenly perked up at the thought of cake.

"In that case… you're on your own Neal." Mozz shrugged helplessly as he disappeared.

"Peter... what's this all about? Why are you throwing a party for me?" Neal sounded more confused than upset, El hugging him gently.

"Because... Well, does there need to be a reason, Neal?" She kissed his forehead and he blushed slightly, June stealing El away soon after to chitchat and set things up as Peter popped up beside him and helped him out of the chair.

"Just go with it, Neal. El wanted to throw a nice party for all you did and make sure you knew you were appreciated. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Trust me..." He perked up as his nose sniffed something. Neal smelled it too.

"June's Italian roast..." Neal smiled then frowned; Peter noticing.

"Oh yeah... I think she forgot about what the doctor said. No stimulants while your heart heals. I'll drink some for you." Peter grinned drawing a smirk from Neal.

"So funny, I forgot to laugh. Go get some, I know you want to." He pushed the agent forward, walking slowly towards a chair and flopping into it. He felt a presence and turned to see Mozz. The little guy pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"Feeling better? Sorry I didn't visit... you know how much I hate hospitals." He sounded apologetic. Neal nodded, yawning slightly and adjusting his stance in the chair. Mozz looked worried.

"I'm fine. The CO really tore me up but they said I should be 100 percent in another month. No long term damage at least." He wheezed a moment before catching his breath. Mozz stood and walked off, Elizabeth showing up with the backpack a few minutes later. She pulled out a small nebulizer and he surreptitiously used it a few minutes before handing it back.

"Shall we eat? I ordered all kinds of goodies: Calamari, scallops, lobster..." El was interrupted as Peter peered down at a smiling Neal, cup of coffee in hand.

"Lobster? El we can afford this right?" Peter's voice sounded a bit concerned, his eyes looking over at Neal, the young man grinning as El stifled a laugh.

"Honey, I'm pulling your leg. Besides... it's a party! Relax." She squeezed him and nodded looking down at Neal as he sat beside him.

"Fine, but if we get lobster I'm not wearing any bibs!"

**(The End)**__


End file.
